The Other Alternative
by kaysue18
Summary: The story of the other Theirin child, Kierrai. Starting at the end of The Blight, running right up through the events of DA2. This is the first story I have ever written. Ever. Bear with me! Bioware owns all. AU. OCxSebastian
1. Chapter 1

She could hear the voices on the other side of the door as they waited. Her two guards held onto her arms no matter how many times she attempted to shrug them off. She did not want to be here. She did not want to be a part of this. If Loghain thought she would work with him willingly, he was wrong. None of her previous training mattered to her. She did not want to become the queen. She would not steal this day from Alistair. She wanted the man to get his vengeance after what Loghain had done to Fereldan and the Wardens. Yes, Loghain was in for an unpleasant surprise. She suppressed a snicker as she heard Anora denouncing her father and siding with the Wardens. She was excited to turn Loghain's secret weapon, herself, against him.

"My lords and ladies, I wish to present a third alternative. I have invited one who shares the Theirin bloodline, but who has been trained in the arts of politics. She was raised to be a queen, and I believe that she is the rightful heir to the throne!" the Teyrn cried. Her guards released her arms and opened the doors, allowing her to stride proudly into the Landsmeet chamber. A collective gasp sounded as the nobles realized who they were looking at. She glanced at Alistair, her half-brother, whose handsome face held a troubled look.

"Kierrai?" he whispered. Her brown eyes met his, and she gave him a quick wink. Loghain approached her and stood by her side.

"Lady Kierrai Theirin, daughter of King Maric, should take the throne, not this untrained bastard." He said, gesturing to Alistair. Kierrai raised a dark eyebrow.

"I believe I can speak for myself, Loghain." She said coolly. The general gave a short bow and stepped away from her, a mischievous grin on his hard face. Kierrai brushed away a stray lock of dark auburn hair before speaking again.

"Lords and ladies of the Landsmeet, you all know who I am. You know that I was whisked away as a child to be trained as a monarch in the event of Cailan's death. I know all there is to know about being a queen, so in truth, I am the perfect candidate for the position." She explained. Many people were nodding their heads in agreement. "However," she said, causing a few people to gasp, "I do not believe that I am the rightful heir."

"What!?" Loghain sputtered. She raised a hand to silence him.

"Loghain thinks that my brother, Alistair, is some upstart bastard, but let us be honest: Am I not the same thing? I am just as illegitimate as Alistair is, and he has a far better cause than I to take the throne. I believe that Alistair, and his fellow Warden, are the ones that you should be listening to. As Anora said, Loghain is not the man you once knew and respected. His hatred has twisted his mind to the point of destruction for our country. Listen to Alistair! Listen to Zeriah! I am throwing my lot in with the wardens, and you should all do the same." She declared. Many cheered her speech, and she saw that her brother had his usual goofy grin on his face again. Loghain was giving her a glare that would terrify the most seasoned of warriors, but Kierrai held her ground. He scoffed in disgust before turning to the nobles in the room.

"My lords and ladies, our land has been threatened before. It's been invaded, and lost, and won times beyond counting! We Fereldans have proven that we will never truly be conquered so long as we are united. We must not let ourselves be divided now. Stand with me, and we shall defeat even the Blight itself!" he shouted, triumph leaking into his voice even in the face of his defeat. Kierrai stood by Alistair, watching and waiting for the reaction of the nobles.

"The Warden! I'm with the Warden!" one noble called.

"One." Kierrai murmured to Alistair under her breath. He nodded slowly, anxiety creeping over his features.

"South Reach stands with the Grey Wardens." Another said.

"Two." Kierrai whispered.

"Waking Sea stands with the Grey Warden!" Bann Alfstanna shouted proudly from the balcony.

"Three." She murmured, hands trembling with excitement. Zeriah Cousland, Alistair's fellow Warden, was nodding rapidly.

"Dragon's Peak supports the Warden!" a man yelled.

"The Western Hills throw their lot in with the Wardens. Maker help us." Arl Wulff called in his gravelly voice.

"Four, five." Kierrai hissed, nudging Alistair. His face wore a small smile now.

"I stand by Loghain! We have no hope for victory otherwise!" Bann Ceorlic said stubbornly. Kierrai sighed softly. All eyes turned to the last Bann, waiting for his vote.

"I stand with the Warden! The Blight is coming! We need Grey Wardens!" he cried. The Landsmeet erupted in cheers.

"We actually did it." Alistair whispered. Zeriah threw her arms around him affectionately before turning to Loghain.

"The Landsmeet is against you, Loghain. Step down gracefully." The Warden said in her strong, soothing voice. Loghain practically growled.

"Traitors! Which of you stood against the Orlesian emperor when his troops flattened your fields and raped your wives?" he roared. He angrily turned to Arl Eamon. "You fought with us once, Eamon. You cared about this land once! Before you got too old and fat and content to even see what you risk!" he taunted. Kierrai watched as something in the general's eyes snapped. He turned to the nobles, a bloodthirsty gleam in his eye. "None of you deserve a say in what happens here! None of you have spilled blood for this land the way I have! How dare you judge me!" he growled. Loghain turned back to Kierrai, advancing on her furiously. "And you! You betrayed me! You betrayed everyone who ever raised you! This isn't supposed to end like this!" he screeched. Kierrai raised her chin stubbornly.

"Did you really think I would go along with your plans when you practically kidnapped me just to thwart my brother? You spoke of Zeriah being a puppeteer, and yet you wanted to be the one to pull my strings and make me dance! I will not have it!" she yelled back. Loghain raised a hand to her, and Zeriah grabbed him by the wrist. Loghain's guards began to swarm in on them.

"Call off your guards and we'll settle this honorably." She ordered. The general sent his men away.

"Then, let us end this." He said quietly. "I suppose we both knew it would come to this. When we first met at Ostagar, I would have never thought so. But Ostagar seems like it happened in another lifetime, to someone else. A man is made by the quality of his enemies. Maric told me that once. I wonder if it's more a compliment to you or me." He pondered. The man shook his head. "Enough. Let the Landsmeet declare the terms of the duel." He called. Bann Alfstanna stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"It shall be fought according to tradition: a test of arms in single combat until one party yields. And we who are assembled will abide by the outcome." She explained. Kierrai turned back to the Warden and the General.

"Will you face me yourself, or have you a champion?" Loghain asked. Zeriah raised her chin.

"I will fight you myself." She declared. Kierrai stifled a gasp.

"Will she be able to do this, Al? I haven't seen her fight in years, and never against someone of Loghain's skill." She whispered nervously. Alistair's face was pale.

"I have faith in her. I would rather it be me, but I believe in her abilities." He hissed back. Kierrai nodded as Loghain went on.

"It is you or me the men will follow, so let us fight for it. Prepare yourself." He said sternly. Zeriah nodded, determination etched on her pretty features. The nobles on the floor quickly backed away, creating a circle around the two duelists. Zeriah pulled her helm over her head and drew her blade as she crouched into a deadly stance. Loghain mirrored her, but Kierrai could not help but think of how large the man was in comparison to the female Warden. As if someone flicked a switch, the battle began. Zeriah managed the first strike, cutting deeply into Loghain's right shoulder. He groaned in pain, but swung his greatsword with impressive speed. Zeriah barely jumped back in time before darting in again, cutting him lightly across the abdomen. Loghain hit her with the pommel of his sword, causing the Warden to stumble backwards. He then struck at her leg, creating a deep gash that instantly began to seep blood. Zeriah did not let this stop her, however, and she threw her entire body into Loghain, causing him to tumble to the ground. The small Warden leapt upon him and held her blade at his throat. The man coughed in surprise.

"I underestimated you, Warden. I thought you were like Cailan, a child wanting to play at war. I was wrong. There's a strength in you that I have not seen anywhere since Maric died. I yield." He said, kneeling before her. Zeriah glared at him.

"You'll die for what you've done." She said icily. At that moment, someone burst through the door.

"Wait! There is another option!" Riordan said quickly. Kierrai raised an eyebrow, her expression mirroring Alistair's perfectly. The elder Warden cleared his throat. "The teyrn is a warrior and general of renown. Let him be of use. Let him go through the Joining." He explained. Kierrai let out a bitter bark of a laugh as Zeriah blinked in surprise.

"You would make this man a Warden? Why?" she asked, incredulous.

"There are three of us in all of Ferelden. And there are…compelling reasons to have as many Wardens on hand as possible to deal with the archdemon." He said in a strange tone. Anora stepped forward, eager to save her father's life.

"The Joining itself is often fatal, is it not? If he survives, you gain a general. If not, you have your revenge. Doesn't that satisfy you?" she said, getting as close to begging as Anora ever would. Kierrai rolled her eyes at the icy blonde. Alistair's face was beginning to turn red with fury.

"Absolutely not! Riordan, this man abandoned our brothers and then blamed us for the deed! He hunted us down like animals! He tortured you! How can we simply forget that?" he blurted angrily. Zeriah was nodding in agreement.

"No, Loghain has to die for his crimes." She said coldly. Anora shook her head.

"No! You can't do this! My father may have been wrong, but he is still a hero to the people!" she cried in desperation. Loghain, for his part, sighed in acceptance.

"Anora, hush. It's over." He said calmly. The beautiful blonde shook her head.

"Stop treating me like a child! This is serious." She replied stubbornly. Loghain chuckled.

"Daughters never grow up, Anora. They remain six years old with pigtails and skinned knees forever." He said fondly. Tears welled up in Anora's blue eyes.

"Father-" she sobbed, putting her head in her hands. Loghain turned to Zeriah.

"Just make it quick, Warden. I can face the Maker, knowing Ferelden is in your hands." He said graciously. Kierrai was impressed that he was taking his fate so well. Zeriah turned to Alistair, her green eyes meeting his brown ones in a silent conversation.

"Alistair, you should be the one to do this." She said quietly. Alistair nodded solemnly.

"I will. I owe that to Duncan." He replied sternly. He gave Kierrai and Zeriah a quick nod before pulling out his greatsword. He approached the kneeling general and swiftly beheaded him, splattering blood all over Anora's delicate silk gown. The former queen threw herself to the ground with a cry, holding her father's body in her lap. Arl Eamon cleared his throat.

"So it is decided. Alistair will take his father's throne." He declared. Alistair jumped.

"Wait, what? No! When did this get decided? Nobody decided that, have they?" he said nervously. Kierrai groaned. Her hard work would be for nothing if Alistair did not accept the throne. Anora stood, a devious gleam in her eye.

"He refuses the throne! Everyone here has heard him! I think it's clear, then, that he abdicates in favor of me." She said haughtily. Kierrai groaned. She had never liked the woman.

"Shut your trap, Anora." She snapped. Anora gaped at her.

"How dare you? You little-" she began.

"Silence!" Eamon shouted. "I hardly think you're the appropriate person to mediate this, Anora. Warden, will you help us?" he asked. Zeriah nodded slowly.

"I want to speak to Anora first." She said. Anora nodded.

"Certainly." She replied. Zeriah approached her.

"What makes you a better choice than Alistair?" she asked softly. Anora scoffed.

"Surely that's not a serious question. I have been the ruler of this nation in all but name for the last five years. I can lead Ferelden. Alistair can't. If you give him the crown, then you've only bought us a brief pause in the civil war. It will resume again at the first opportunity, and it won't end until a new dynasty holds power!" she argued. Zeriah rolled her eyes.

"You don't know that. He'll have my help, and Eamon's!" she pointed out. Anora groaned.

"And he'll need it! He can't hold the throne on his own, and every soul here knows it. Opportunists will forever be watching him, waiting to grab power." She retorted.

"Why should I trust you after what you've done?" Zeriah asked. Anora glared.

"Because I will always do what is necessary for my people. Doubt anything else about me, Warden, but not that." She hissed. Zeriah turned from her.

"I'd like to speak to Alistair as well." She said.

"Strange, I feel like I'm back at the abbey, trying not to get chosen last for sparring teams." Alistair joked awkwardly. Kierrai snorted in amusement, earning her a glare from her older brother. Zeriah sighed.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked. Alistair straightened.

"Make me king. Anora is not an option." He said firmly. Zeriah raised an eyebrow.

"You seem so certain." She observed. Alistair nodded.

"Shouldn't I be? You're the one who convinced me to take a stand after meeting Goldanna. I can do this." He assured.

"What makes you a better choice than Anora?" Zeriah asked. Alistair blinked, but Kierrai realized what the Warden was doing. She was testing him, making sure that he wanted this. She nodded in approval.

"I can do this. I may not know politics the way she does, but I know what needs to be done. I can get our armies marching toward the Blight. She's already betrayed us once. Who knows if she'd even truly help us now? She could have us banished as soon as you hand her the crown." He said confidently. Kierrai smiled proudly at him.

"Do you think you're ready to be king?" Zeriah asked finally. Alistair sighed.

"As ready as anyone ever is, I suppose. Which is to say yes—I'm ready." He confirmed. Zeriah turned to Kierrai.

"You are certain you have no desire to rule? You have the proper training, and I trust you, Kierrai." The Warden said. Kierrai laughed softly.

"I have never wanted to rule. I am not a fan of the whole fancy noble thing. Honestly, I would rather spend my time drinking ale and taking a tumble with a handsome stranger." She said, giving Zeriah a cheeky grin. Zevran, who had been aloof for most of the Landsmeet, snapped to attention. After giving Kierrai a quick look over, he tossed her a wink and a seductive smile. The warden's lips twitched in a smirk.

"I am ready to choose." She said powerfully.

"As the arbiter of this dispute, what is your decision? Who will lead Ferelden?" Eamon asked. Zeriah looked at the candidates a final time before answering.

"Alistair will be king," she began, "And I will rule beside him." Kierrai looked at Alistair to see a blush creeping up his neck.

"Really? You will?" he asked incredulously. "This is where I wake up, usually. Or everyone points and laughs because I have no clothes on…" he mumbled. Kierrai snickered in amusement as Eamon addressed the former queen.

"Anora, the Landsmeet has decided against you. You must now swear fealty to your king, and relinquish all claim to the throne for yourself and your heirs." He ordered. Anora scoffed.

"If you think I will swear that oath, Eamon, you know nothing of me." She replied haughtily.

"You'll have to do something about her, Alistair." Zeriah said calmly. Alistair nodded.

"I suppose that's true." He agreed.

"We cannot have Ferelden in a state of civil war. We must have unity. If she will not swear fealty to you, Alistair, and renounce her claim to the throne, she's a threat to us all." Eamon sighed.

"Put her in the tower for now. If Kierrai and I fall against the Blight, she can have her throne. If not… then we'll see." Alistair ordered. Kierrai grinned. She would finally get some fighting action.

"You would give me a chance for the throne, after all this?" Anora asked excitedly. Kierrai groaned.

"I said if we fall, Anora. If both of the Theirin's fall, the throne falls to you. I won't kill you while there's still a chance that could happen. Somebody has to treat this Blight seriously." Alistair said sarcastically. Anora raised an eyebrow.

"That is uncharacteristically wise of you." She noted. Alistair rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, don't let it get around. I have a reputation." He drawled. Kierrai laughed out loud, bringing a smirk to Zeriah's face. Eamon called for the guards to escort Anora to the tower, and the focus returned to the new king, expecting him to make an address. He looked around for a moment before realizing what they wanted.

"Oh… that would be me. Right, umm… I never knew him, but from all I've heard of my father, what defined him was his commitment to protecting this land." He began. Kierrai groaned softly.

"Shut up and put on the damn crown." She hissed. Alistair blinked.

"Maker's breath." He mumbled. "I may be Maric's son, but I am also a Grey Warden. I took an oath: I swore I would stand and fight the darkspawn, no matter the cost to myself. I cannot break that oath just to wear the crown. I have to go with my fellow Warden to face the Blight. When the Blight is over, I'll come back and take up my duties…whatever they are…as king. Until then, I think Arl Eamon will have to be my regent." He declared. Eamon nodded his acceptance of the position and gestured for Alistair to continue. "My fellow Grey Warden will, I hope, take Loghain's place as the leader of my armies. Shall we finish this thing together?" He suggested. Zeriah raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"I could do no less, my king." She said humbly. Alistair nodded and faced the Landsmeet.

"Everyone, get ready to march. It's going to take all of Ferelden's strength to survive this Blight. But we will face it! And we will defeat it!" he shouted, causing the crowd to cheer fanatically. "We'd better get going. Ferelden is depending on us." He said as he turned back to his friends. Zeriah smiled and took his hand, and the group returned to Arl Eamon's estate, Kierrai tagging along at the insistence of a handsome elven assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

"They will not miss us, _princesa_. Stay with me." Zevran crooned as she leaned over the edge of the bed. She felt his strong hands gently grip her waist. Kierrai shuddered and tossed him a grin.

"Do not tempt me, Zev." She said, leaning in and kissing him gently before standing, allowing the sheets to fall from her body. Zevran whistled approvingly at her lean form.

"I am not the one doing the tempting, my dear." He laughed. Kierrai laughed along with him as she pulled on a pair of trousers and a loose tunic. The assassin sighed and joined her in putting on clothes, grumbling as he did so. They left the bedroom and made their way to the dining room where they saw the rest of their group discussing the Blight. Alistair, however, was absent. Kierrai gave Zeriah a broad smile when they made eye contact.

"You and Zevran?" Zeriah questioned. Kierrai laughed heartily.

"Just for fun, my dear. I don't do the whole 'love' thing anymore." She replied cheekily. Zeriah raised a dark eyebrow.

"Have you been in love before, then?" she inquired quizzically. A shadow crossed over Kierrai's face.

"Yes, and I do not wish to talk about it. It was far too recent. That is why I am just sticking with sex." She replied, ruffling Zeriah's long, black hair.

"If you do wish to speak of it, I am willing to listen." She said quietly. Kierrai nodded.

"Speaking of love, you are about to become my new sister. Did you and Alistair discuss this?" she asked, just as the door slammed open and the object of their chat burst through.

"So, strange story. Tell me if you've heard this one: This fellow gets made king, and then gets engaged. All on the same night." He said calmly. Zeriah approached him hesitantly.

"You aren't angry, are you?" she asked sweetly. Kierrai chuckled. The expression on her brother's face gave her the answer to her question.

"I'm actually fine with becoming king. I've had some time to come to terms with that. I suppose there's some good I could even do. I suppose I'm more curious about, you know, the engagement. I like the idea, but, are you sure?" he asked, a glimmer of hope creeping into his words.

"You don't think I should be?" Zeriah questioned. Alistair sighed.

"They'll expect an heir, you know. With the taint in our blood, it's hard enough for a Grey Warden to have a child on their own. For two of them…? Every Grey Warden I knew who had children, had them before they took the Joining. Having an heir might not be possible." He explained softly. Kierrai noticed a mischievous gleam in Zeriah's eye.

"Well, it won't be for lack of trying!" she said cheerfully. Kierrai laughed outright as a pleased blush covered Alistair's face.

"That is an excellent point. Good thing we got started when we did, huh? I suppose this is something we'll just have to deal with later. My coronation isn't going to happen for some time yet…and we've still the darkspawn to fight. Arl Eamon has left for Redcliffe, and he says the armies have almost finished gathering there. We should go to Redcliffe as soon as possible. If we don't deal with the archdemon soon, it'll get cranky, and nobody wants that." He declared with a wink before turning to Kierrai. "I want to speak with you." He said, the order obvious in his tone. Kierrai sighed and followed him out of the room. They were silent as they made their way to the library.

"What did you wish to talk about, brother?" Kierrai asked as she hopped onto one of the tables. "My unladylike behavior? My life of general debauchery? The history of my sexual encounters? My cunning wit that cuts almost as deeply as my daggers?" she continued sarcastically. Alistair laughed softly.

"No, actually. For some reason I do not want to hear about your sexual encounters. Strange, I know. I actually wanted to thank you for earlier." He said genuinely. Kierrai shrugged.

"Alistair, being a queen does not fit into my plans to be a public menace. You deserve the throne. You were born for this." She replied casually. She was surprised when Alistair embraced her tightly.

"Thank you, Kierrai. You have no idea how much that means to me." He murmured. She returned his hug lightly, unused to such physical affection.

"Of course. It was nothing, really." She said awkwardly. He pulled away.

"You act as if no one has ever hugged you before." He noticed. She shrugged.

"It isn't something that happens often. I was passed around to so many different nobles that I never really felt cared for in that way. Actually, the only thing any of those nobles cared about were my political abilities. Other than the Couslands, of course." She explained. He raised a blonde eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She sighed.

"I have always been a wild spirit, Alistair. When I was fourteen, I decided to start being independent. I wandered around the slums, befriending the poor, and that is where I discovered love. I started acting out, wanting someone to care about me the way real families care about each other. When I was fifteen, I began to act sexually to get attention from whoever was raising me at the time. Instead, their reaction was to relocate me to a different country and start the cycle again. I won't lie, it messed me up. I've only ever truly loved one person, and that did not end well." Kierrai explained, her voice becoming rough with emotion at the end. Alistair put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it, sister?" he asked quietly. She shook her head.

"No. It's too fresh." She said. Kierrai shook her head as the memory of those penetrating blue eyes came to the front of her mind. It had been a year since he disappeared, she thought she would have had a handle on her emotions by now. Alistair nodded slowly.

"I will not pry. Just know, that you will always have a family here. Well, if we live, that is." He assured. Kierrai laughed.

"We will, Alistair. Get to bed, we have a long trip in the morning." She said, pushing his shoulder playfully. She turned and returned to her bedroom to find Zevran waiting for her. She grinned wickedly and pushed him onto the bed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Something the matter, my dear lady?" he asked as she tore his shirt open. She met his eyes.

"I need to forget." She said softly. Zevran held her stare, a seriousness coming into his gaze.

"Don't we all." He murmured before kissing her passionately. They made a strong effort to forget their past, getting to the point where all they knew was each other. Kierrai moaned as her release came, the pleasure wiping out the pain of her past. When Zevran finished, he rolled over and they lay beside each other, breathing heavily with exertion and passion. He glanced over at her.

"Where did you learn your…talents?" he asked. She laughed softly.

"I learned from a young pirate. He taught me everything I know, and unfortunately my noble babysitters found out and had him killed for 'defiling' me." She said in a bitter voice. Zevran nodded in understanding.

"Who were you trying to forget, if I may ask?" he asked in his thick accent. She sighed.

"I was trying to forget the man that I was going to run away with before he disappeared." She explained. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is he dead then?" he replied. She shrugged.

"I doubt it. One night he told me he would take me away in the morning, and when morning came around he never showed. All I have of him are memories and a ring." She sighed, looking at the band that wrapped around her finger. It was beautiful, a series of diamonds set into a gold band. _A ring fit for a princess_ he had said when he gave it to her. Kierrai couldn't bring herself to get rid of it, even though it was a painful reminder. Zevran followed her gaze to the ring.

"That looks like an engagement ring, _princesa_." He stated. She nodded.

"That is exactly what it was. Who were you trying to forget?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. Zevran sighed.

"Rina." He said, unwilling to give more of an explanation. Kierrai would not pry. She didn't want people asking about her private life, she wouldn't make him reveal his secrets. Instead she smiled seductively.

"Do you want to go again?" she purred. Zevran chuckled, but shook his head.

"No, no, my dear. We have a long journey ahead of us, and we should both get some sleep." He said. She pouted as he put his clothes back on, wishing he would stay. He laughed at her expression and kissed her forehead. She watched him leave with a sigh before rolling onto her side. She stared into the fireplace for a long time, unable to fight off her memories now that she was alone. Kierrai remembered the way his eyes seemed to see right through her, the way his rough hands held hers and made her feel so secure. She angrily wiped a tear from her eye. He wasn't a part of her life anymore. She had moved on. She shoved her head underneath a pillow and sobbed until she fell asleep.

She awakened before the sun came up and began to prepare her things. She strapped on her light leather armor that accentuated her curves, but protected all of her vital spots. She admired her twin daggers before placing them in the sheathes on her back. Kierrai finally looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown eyes were red-rimmed from a night of crying, and there was a sorrow that lingered behind the charming light that was normally there. Her long dark hair had a reddish hue in the firelight, and she pulled it back into a loose braid that fell down her back. She stared at her reflection for a long time. There was a definite family resemblance between her and her brother, but she looked more like her mother than her royal father. Her cheekbones were high and prominent, and a sprinkling of brown freckles covered her small nose. She had a smaller, more feminine version of the Theirin mouth, but her large brown eyes are what made the resemblance between her and her brother. She grabbed her pack and left the room, prepared to meet her companions in the foyer.

They set off quickly, and their four day journey to Redcliffe began. It passed quickly, and they arrived at the village in the afternoon of the fourth day. An eerie silence hung over Redcliffe, and a man at the bridge explained why.

"It's-it's you! The Grey Warden! Andraste's mercy that you got here when you did. I thought for sure these monsters were going to get me." He said in terror. Zeriah stepped forward.

"What's happened? Where is everyone?" she asked. The man shuddered.

"They all fled into the castle this morning before the darkspawn arrived. I thought I could make it to my home and back before they got here, but it took me too long to get down here. What a relief you arrived." He said. Zeriah frowned.

"You should get to safety." She said. The man nodded thankfully and ran off. Alistair groaned.

"What do you want to do, love?" he asked. Zeriah thought for a moment.

"We'll split up. Alistair, Kierrai, Wynne, Leiliana, and Oghren will go to the castle and defend whoever is there. The rest of us will clear out the village." She decided. Alistair kissed her firmly before letting her go. Kierrai winked at Zevran as he followed the Warden.

"Zev, if you die, I will be sorely put out! I don't want to have to find another bedwarmer! It's much too time consuming!" she called. The Antivan laughed as he walked away.

"The same for you, _princesa_!" he responded jovially. Kierrai chuckled and turned toward the castle. Their group arrived in the courtyard to see a large group of Hurlocks attacking the guards. She drew her blades and dispatched as many as she could. They quickly and efficiently took care of them, but another wave swept in before they could have a respite. By the time the third wave of darkspawn crashed into them, they were exhausted. Kierrai groaned when she saw an Ogre Alpha charging through the gates.

"Brother, we are going to need a new tactic!" she shouted across the courtyard. Alistair nodded as he bashed his shield into a genlock.

"Any suggestions?" he yelled back. Kierrai eyed the courtyard. She noticed a high point that she could easily reach and grinned wickedly. The rogue sprinted over to it, quickly clambering up. She let out a wild cry, hoping that her summons would work, before leaping onto the ogre's back. She grabbed onto one of its horns and held on for dear life. She pulled one of her smaller knives from her belt and drove it into the beasts' neck. It roared in fury and whipped its head around in an attempt to shake her off. An arrow flew past her face, and she turned toward the shooter with irritation.

Zevran grinned at her as he lowered his bow. Her irritation melted away and she returned his smile.

"Kierrai, darling, I told you _not _to die. This jumping on dangerous beasts behavior is a step in the wrong direction." He teased. She laughed cheerfully.

"Hey, I needed to improvise! And your shooting arrows at my head isn't helping either!" she shouted, ducking away from the ogre's arm as it swung out to hit her. She growled in determination and slammed one of her onyx daggers into the ogre's skull. It roared, and Zevran took the opportunity to loose another arrow into its eye. The monster, now blinded, stumbled around in a rage. Kierrai removed her dagger from the creature's head and prepared to strike again, but a massive hand grabbed her around the waist and ripped her away from her target. She yelped and the ogre threw her against the wall. "Shit." She said before colliding with the stone castle.

"Kierrai?" the thick brogue voice said, rough with worry and emotion. "Don't die on me." He said. She could feel his deep blue eyes running over her in worry. She opened her eyes slowly, but instead of the piercing blue eyes she was looking for, she saw the honey brown eyes of Alistair worriedly staring down at her. "Kierrai? Are you all right?" he asked in his Ferelden accent. The heavy brogue of her former lover had been a figment of her imagination. "She isn't saying anything. Wynne, why isn't she saying anything?" her brother demanded worriedly.

"Kierrai, can you hear us?" the kindly mage asked. Kierrai nodded slowly, a tear coming to her eye. She brushed it away with irritation. "Can you speak?" Wynne asked.

"I'm fine." Kierrai said once his face cleared from her mind. Alistair sighed in relief.

"Thank the Maker. We thought we lost you." He said. Kierrai grabbed Zevran's offered hand and stood up.

"I'm fine. Let's just move on." She said, turning to the doors of the castle. Everyone watched her walk away for a moment before following her into the castle. Arl Eamon, Teagan, and Riordan were waiting for them.

"It's a relief to see you unharmed. And you as well Alistair…or should I say Your Majesty?" The Orlesian Warden asked. Alistair shook his head.

"Err…no. No, I wouldn't say that. Not yet, anyway." He replied. Riordan cleared his throat.

"The darkspawn that attacked Redcliffe were relatively few in number, I'm afraid. It was assumed the horde was marching in this direction….but that is not true." He explained.

"Riordan tells us that the bulk of the horde is, in fact, heading towards Denerim. They are perhaps two days away from the capital." Eamon interjected. Alistair's jaw dropped.

"What? Are we sure about that? I mean…if that's true…" he sputtered. Riordan nodded.

"I ventured close enough to 'listen in', as it were. I am quite certain." He reported solemnly. Zeriah, who had been silent throughout the exchange, spoke up.

"Has word been sent to Denerim?" she asked quietly. Eamon nodded.

"Word has been sent, but they need more than warning. They need our armies." He said sadly. Kierrai could see that the Arl had little hope for the capital city.

"There is, I'm afraid, one other piece of news that is of even greater concern. The archdemon has shown itself. The dragon is at the head of the horde." He said. Grim silence descended upon the room at his revelation. Teagan broke the silence with a soft prayer to the Maker, and the world started moving again.

"But we can't make it to Denerim in two days, can we? It's too far." Alistair pointed out. Eamon shook his head.

"We must begin a forced march to the capital immediately, with what we have. Denerim must be defended at all costs." He said, determined.

"The archdemon is what's important." Zeriah assured. Riordan nodded in agreement.

"And only the Grey Wardens can defeat the archdemon. That is why we must go." He agreed. Alistair stood tall.

"Then we march, and hope the army we've collected here gives us the chance we need." He commanded. Kierrai smiled softly. He was definitely going to be a good king. "Arl Eamon, how long before the army can set out?" he asked. Eamon thought for a moment.

"By daybreak." He decided.

"Then let's get them ready. I won't let all those people die without giving them a chance." Alistair ordered. Zeriah stepped forward.

"Wait. How are we going to defeat the archdemon?" she asked. Her fiancée nodded in agreement.

"I was wondering that myself." He added. Riordan's eyes widened.

"Then…you don't know? Of course not. You are both new recruits. Duncan wouldn't have expected…" he said, trailing off. Kierrai raised an eyebrow as she observed the conversation. Something was wrong, and Riordan wasn't talking.

"I will give the orders at once, and will notify you the moment we are ready to march." Eamon interjected.

"That would be appreciated." The new king agreed. Riordan touched Zeriah's arm.

"Perhaps you and Alistair should meet me before you retire for the evening. There are…things we need to speak of." He said in hushed tones. Kierrai's interest was piqued. She watched the three Wardens leave the room, and prepared to follow. A hand on her arm stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going, young lady?" Wynne's voice said. She turned and looked down to see a stern expression on the mage's face.

"Err…exploring?" Kierrai replied flippantly. Wynne shook her head.

"You require a proper examination, my lady." She ordered. Kierrai groaned.

"Please don't call me that." She sighed. Wynne raised an eyebrow.

"You are a lady, are you not? Would you rather I called you 'child'?" she threatened. Kierrai growled.

"My lady will suffice." She allowed. Wynne smiled and gave her a sharp nod.

"Follow me, my lady. Leiliana, could you please help me?" she asked the redhead. Kierrai saw Morrigan follow the Wardens up the stairs, and she sighed with jealousy. It appeared that Morrigan would get to find out the big secret instead of herself. Kierrai sighed and followed her captors to another room, prepared for a night of torture.


	3. Chapter 3

Kierrai looked up at the archdemon, panting heavily. She had sustained a deep cut along the line of her ribcage on the left side of her body, and it was making it difficult to breathe. She looked around at the people who came with her. Morrigan was unconscious, as was Wynne, and Alistair and Zeriah were fiercely battling the last few darkspawn before they finished off the archdemon. Kierrai almost regretted demanding them to take her along.

_"I recommend taking Alistair and no more than two others." Riordan had said. Zeriah studied her fellow companions carefully._

_ "Alistair, Morrigan, and Wynne, you will come with me. The rest of you, stay here and defend the gates." Zeriah said before noticing Kierrai's rapidly shaking head._

_ "There is no way you are leaving me here, Zeriah. I will not stay at the gates while you fight that thing." She had said. Zeriah frowned._

_ "No, Kierrai. I want you to stay here and-" she began. _

_ "Zeriah, if you tell me to stay behind, I will just follow you up there." She said angrily. Zeriah sighed and looked to Alistair who shrugged._

_ "She's right." He offered. Zeriah groaned._

_ "All right, you're coming with us. But the rest of you are staying here to guard the gates, understood?" she ordered. Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes. Zevran approached her fondly._

_ "Do not die on me, dear one." He said. Kierrai grinned._

_ "I wasn't planning on it. Unfortunately, my dear Zevran, I will be leaving after the battle. I don't want to be around for the coronation." She said with a sad smile. Zevran nodded._

_ "I understand. May I ask where you will be going?" he questioned. Kierrai shrugged._

_ "Away from Ferelden for a while. Don't worry, I'll write." She told him with a wink. He laughed softly._

_ "I will eagerly await your letters, _princesa_." He replied, giving her a swift kiss on the cheek._

As she looked at the massive dragon before her, she hoped she would survive long enough to send him one. The beast was severely injured, but it was still a frightening creature to behold. Suddenly, Kierrai watched in horror as Zeriah picked up a greatsword and charged the dragon.

"No!" she cried out, watching as her friend slid under the beast's serpentine neck, slitting its throat. The Warden slammed the blade into the archdemon's head, causing an explosion to erupt around them. Kierrai was thrown back, and Alistair had a horrified look on his face. There was a loud roaring in her ears for a long time, and suddenly everything stopped. Zeriah dropped to the ground in a heap. Alistair rushed to her side, and Kierrai was quick to follow him. He cradled his fiancée in his lap.

"Please be all right, Zeriah. Please." He pleaded. After an eternally long time, Zeriah's eyelids flickered. She stared up at Alistair lovingly.

"Did we do it?" she whispered, voice hoarse. Alistair laughed in relief.

"We did it, love. You did it." He said, tears of joy leaking from his eyes. Kierrai smiled softly at the couple, happy that they would get to be together. Once the mages awakened, the group made their way back down to the city gates to proclaim their victory. Kierrai kept pressure at the gash under her ribcage as her brother and his queen gave speeches to the armies. She felt a cool hand touch her side, and she moaned in pain as her muscles began to stitch themselves back together. She glanced down to see Wynne healing her wound.

"That is good enough, Wynne. Save your energy, I don't mind having scars." Kierrai said when the deep gash was reduced to a scratch. Wynne nodded in thanks, and Kierrai could see the tiredness etched around the old woman's eyes. The crowd was cheering wildly, overcome with joy at the victory. The armies began to disperse back to their camps, and Kierrai was ushered into the royal palace. Alistair and Zeriah were speaking with Bann Teagan when she found them.

"Kierrai, we have something we need to discuss." Alistair said. Kierrai sighed.

"Yes?" she replied, knowing full well what he wanted to talk about. He stared at her.

"You're leaving." He stated. She nodded.

"I am. I need to get away from this place for a while." She explained. Alistair smiled sadly.

"I don't blame you. I wish you would stay for the coronation, however." He asked. She shook her head.

"I want to be out of here before the celebrations begin, unfortunately." She replied. Her brother stood and embraced her, and Kierrai returned the hug without hesitation.

"We'll miss you." He murmured. She laughed softly.

"I'll miss you too. Don't worry, brother, I'll write." She assured. He released her, and Zeriah took his spot.

"Be safe, sister." The Warden requested. Kierrai smiled.

"You as well. Take care of each other." She said. They nodded in agreement and wished her luck, and Kierrai was on her way.

* * *

Two months later, Kierrai found herself in Kirkwall, lounging in a dirty little tavern called The Hanged Man. She slammed down her tankard on the counter just as a small group of people walked in. At the head of the group was a beardless dwarf with the hairiest chest she had ever seen. His small brown eyes surveyed the room, stopping for a moment when they landed on her. So much for remaining unseen. The dwarf was speaking with a tall, attractive man. His dark hair was ruffled and messy, and his neatly trimmed beard gave him an air of intense masculinity. Kierrai ran her eyes over his muscled body approvingly, tossing him a wink when his blue eyes caught hers.

The next man who entered was clearly his brother, and he was no less handsome. He lacked the beard, and he seemed less sure of himself, but Kierrai couldn't deny her attraction to the young man. When he noticed her, he stopped walking and stared. She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously, and a sultry smile spread across her lips. She laughed slightly as a blush colored the young man's cheeks.

"Carver! What are you doing?" the older brother called. The man named Carver jumped and followed his friends, tossing a glance at her over his shoulder as he went. The dwarf was chuckling.

"Oh come on, Hawke. Let the boy enjoy the view!" he said loudly, winking at her from across the room. Kierrai laughed heartily.

"The view is only half the fun." She called flirtatiously. The men erupted in raucous laughter. Kierrai grinned, when suddenly she felt an arm slip around her waist.

"I can agree with that, gorgeous." A voice slurred. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of cheap ale on the man's breath. She turned her head and saw a guard looking at her possessively.

"I wasn't talking to you." She said irritably. The man laughed.

"This isn't about what you want, sweet one. I am a man with needs, and I want you to fulfill them." He crooned. Kierrai tried to push away, but he held her tightly.

"I don't think the lady wants to be bothered." Carver said. Kierrai turned to see the three men standing there. The guard laughed.

"You can have her after, boy." He growled, running his hand up her body to cup her breast. Kierrai was fuming. She saw Carver and Hawke step forward, but she was much quicker than they. She slammed her head into the guards face and threw her fist into his stomach. Before he knew it, she held one of her precious onyx daggers to his throat.

"Touch me again, and you will leave this tavern as a eunuch." She hissed. The guard nodded in terror and ran off the instant she released him. She brushed herself off and faced her almost rescuers.

"Thank you for the assistance, gentleman, but as you can see I am completely capable of handling myself." She said with a grin. She held out her hand. "I'm Kierrai." Hawke spoke for everyone.

"My name is Revin Hawke. This is my brother, Carver, and my friend, Varric." He said. Kierrai smiled warmly.

"It is a pleasure." She said. Varric nudged Hawke and whispered something in his ear. Hawke nodded in agreement.

"We could use a woman of your…talents. We are trying to join an expedition into the Deep Roads, and you would be a helpful addition." He said in his deep voice. Kierrai nodded.

"Why not? I didn't have any better plans." She agreed. Hawke laughed and gestured for her to follow them to their table. She nudged Carver in the ribs with her elbow and he looked down at her. "I do appreciate your help, Carver." She said earnestly. He smiled down at her.

"I wasn't going to let that garbage do anything to you." He said. She laughed.

"Well good. I would rather have someone else do things to me." She said coquettishly as she winked and walked away from him. Hawke laughed loudly.

"Close your mouth, brother! You don't want her to find out that you're a virgin!" he teased. Carver glared at his brother and followed after Kierrai. The group talked for hours about their next plan before dispersing for the night. Carver lingered with Kierrai for a while. She smiled softly at him.

"Are you really a virgin?" she asked. He blushed angrily.

"No!" he retorted. She chuckled.

"There is no need to lie, Carver." She said. He stood irritably, feeling humiliated.

"I'm leaving." He growled. Kierrai grabbed his wrist, causing him to glare down at her.

"What if I asked you to stay? I am perfectly willing to change your…predicament…if you want." She said, her voice lowering seductively. Carver looked at her for a long time before giving a short, sharp nod. She grinned and stood, pulling him out of the tavern and toward her tiny home in the Lowtown slums. Their lips found each other as they slammed through the door, and Kierrai could tell her student was eager as he tore at her clothes. She grabbed his hand and shook her head. "Slow down. I'm going to show you how to do this right." She crooned. He listened, and she found that he was a very quick learner.

By the time they were finished, Carver had a look of pure ecstasy on his face, and Kierrai definitely felt satisfied. She rolled onto her side and looked at him.

"You didn't fall in love with me, did you?" she asked, completely serious. Carver shook his head.

"No, I understand the difference between physical attraction and love. Thank you, though." He said, blushing as he realized what he just thanked her for. She laughed.

"It was a pleasure. I don't know if it should happen too often, though, friend. I don't want any attachments formed." She said. He nodded.

"I understand." He said. Kierrai smiled. He didn't even seem upset about it. Carver moved to put on his clothes, but Kierrai stopped him. He raised an eyebrow and she grinned mischievously.

"Are you up for another round?" she teased. He smirked at her and pushed her back onto the bed. She liked this boy's attitude.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kierrai found herself battling a group of Flint Company mercenaries alongside Hawke and his friends. She had gotten to know the leader of the group very intimately, and already they were very good friends. She shoved her dagger into the chest of the last mercenary and turned back to her friends.

"Who are we doing this for again?" she asked, panting with exertion. Hawke laughed as he put away his staff. Kierrai had been surprised when he revealed that he was a mage, but she didn't care. She had known a few apostates in her time, and as long as he wasn't dealing with demons, she didn't mind.

"Some guy who posted a request on the Chanter's board." He said with a shrug. "At least that was the last of them." Kierrai sighed in relief.

"Thank the Maker! I was getting tired of these imbeciles." She replied happily.

"You aren't the only one." Anders said from behind them. "Let's go back and give the Chantry boy the news." He added sarcastically. Kierrai rolled her eyes. The troubled mage was not a fan of Andraste or the Maker. The group made their way back to Kirkwall as quickly as they could. When they arrived at the chantry, Kierrai stopped for a moment to chat with one of the lay sisters.

"I'll be there in a minute." She called. The group filed into the chantry, and Kierrai's conversation finished right as they closed the doors. She ran up the steps and entered the chantry with a small smile on her face. She found her friends talking to their employer near a wooden column. When she heard the man's voice, she froze, unwilling to believe her ears. She looked at the man and gasped. His piercing blue eyes landed on her an instant before she threw one of her knives in his direction. It embedded itself in the column with a twang, and everyone turned to stare at her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kierrai?" Sebastian and Hawke said in unison. Hawke turned to the man in white armor.

"You know each other?" he asked quizzically. Kierrai angrily stormed over to them and ripped her knife out of the wall.

"You're a rotten bastard, you know that?" she shouted. Many of the brothers and sisters in the chantry gasped at her outburst. Sebastian frowned.

"I know, Kierrai, but you must listen-" he began.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say, Sebastian. You gave up the right to apologize two years ago when you abandoned me!" she yelled. Isabela, who had surprisingly been silent throughout the exchange, raised a dark eyebrow.

"This…choir boy is the one who ditched you?" she said, incredulous. Kierrai nodded, a fire in her deep brown eyes. Sebastian sighed.

"Kierrai, please, can we talk about this? I have a lot of explaining to do." He begged. Kierrai stared into the eyes that had plagued her for two years, seeing that he was truly sorry for what he did. She groaned.

"Yes, Sebastian. I will speak with you. Do not expect any sympathy or forgiveness from me." She said coldly. He nodded sadly.

"I don't. I know that I do not deserve it." He said, his accent thick. Kierrai fought the urge to pinch herself. She could feel herself weakening against him. Hawke walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be all right?" he asked. She nodded slowly.

"I'll be fine." She assured him. Everyone left, and soon she and Sebastian stood facing each other. He looked at the place where her knife had hit.

"I understand that you are angry, but did you have to take it out on the chantry?" he asked with a small smile. She glared at him.

"Just be happy I decided not to kill you after what you did to me, Sebastian." She grumbled. His smile widened.

"Trust me, I am. The fact that you did not kill me gives me hope, however. I know if you truly wanted me dead, you wouldn't have missed." He said. Kierrai turned on him.

"Why did you do it, Sebastian? Why did you ask me to marry you and leave?" she snapped. His smile quickly faded.

"My father took me to the chantry, Kierrai. I know that is a poor excuse, but that is what happened. He put me in the chantry against my will, and I had no way to contact you. At first I was so afraid of your hatred that I didn't write you, and after a while I realized that you were probably gone and I wouldn't have any way to find you. I made a lot of mistakes in my life, Kierrai, but loving you was not one of them. The mistake was not going after you." He answered quietly. Kierrai felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I waited for you, you know. I stayed in Starkhaven for an entire month before I realized you weren't coming back." She murmured. She could see the pain on his handsome features, and part of her wanted to reach out and comfort him. They were silent for a long time, but there was no awkwardness in it. It was almost as if nothing had happened to separate them.

"You kept the ring." He said after an eternity. She looked down at her left hand and nodded.

"Do you want it back?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, it is yours. I hope you can remember our love fondly now that you have an explanation." He whispered. She met his eyes.

"I have always remembered our love fondly, Sebastian. You are the only man who has ever loved me in that way. That is why it hurt so badly when you were gone. It confirmed my belief that I don't deserve real love." She said, emotion leaking into her voice. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"You deserve love, Kierrai. You deserve all the love in the world." He said honestly. For the first time in years, Kierrai allowed herself to cry in front of another person. Sebastian was surprised at first, but his instinct took over and he pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair. Some of the other chantry members gave him dirty looks, but he did not care. Kierrai had been the biggest part of his life, and he didn't want her to be in pain. Kierrai held onto him for dear life, still in disbelief that he was sitting right next to her. After a while, she pulled away and wiped her swollen eyes.

"How did_ you_ become a chantry brother?" she asked. Sebastian laughed. She knew him when he was still an irresponsible rake, so he understood her confusion.

"As I said, my parents put me here. They didn't want me to make my brother look bad, so they generously donated me to the chantry." He explained.

"You didn't have to stay, did you?" she inquired. He shook his head.

"No, I didn't. Not really. I could have run away and made a life for myself. In fact, I tried once." He reminisced. Kierrai raised an eyebrow.

"Tried? What stopped you?" she wondered. He sighed.

"I was about to leave, with the help of a mystery woman. I had never seen her before, but she sent me a note planning my escape. When I was about to leave, I ran into Grand Cleric Elthina. It was she who had been aiding me, and the fact that she cared so much made me want to stay. I took my vows and, until recently, I've kept them." He told her. Kierrai looked at him for a long time.

"You took vows? So you're…Oh." She mumbled, any hope of renewing their relationship dying. He nodded.

"Yes, Kierrai. I've been celibate for the last two years." He said, understanding her train of thought. She nodded slowly.

"I haven't." she blurted. She covered her mouth and blushed a deep crimson. She thought he frowned for a moment, but it was gone so fast that it must have been a trick of the light.

"I understand, Kierrai. I had hoped you moved on." He said awkwardly. She shook her head vigorously.

"That's the thing, Sebastian. I didn't. I used sex to try to forget you because I figured it would be better than drinking. It didn't work, but I kept at it anyway. I don't think I'll ever move on." She said, her voice quieting to a whisper by the end of her speech. He stared into her brown eyes in surprise. Kierrai noticed a blush coloring his cheeks.

"That is…very surprising. I never would have thought…" he muttered to himself. She shrugged. There was nothing she could do about her feelings for him.

"Sebastian Vael." She said, changing the subject. He groaned.

"Yes, the last of my line, rightful heir to Starkhaven." He replied. She nodded.

"I knew you were noble, but I never would have guessed that you were royalty!" she teased. He laughed, and Kierrai realized how much she had missed the sound.

"What of you, Kierrai? Will you tell me who you are now that you know my secrets?" he requested. She winked at him and stood to leave.

"I will not. I'll see you again, don't miss me too much. See you later, Starkhaven." She called, using her old nickname for him. Sebastian stared at her swaying hips as she sauntered out of the chantry. He sighed in frustration.

"Really, Andraste?" he asked irritably. "You had to test me with my greatest temptation, didn't you?" he said, looking toward the heavens.

"That is generally how it works, Sebastian." Elthina's voice called out from behind him. He jumped in surprise and turned to face her.

"Grand Cleric. I didn't realize you were standing there." He said, stumbling over his words. The old woman smiled softly.

"Is she the one you told me about? The one you were going to run away with?" she asked, a gleam in her grey eyes. He nodded.

"She is the love of my life. Err…was." He responded. Elthina chuckled.

"I have told you before and I will tell you again, Sebastian: It is your life. You need to be the one to choose what you do with it." She said wisely before turning to leave. She stopped and stared at the chunk of wood that was missing from the column. Elthina looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"She threw one of her knives at me when she realized who I was." He answered sheepishly. The old woman laughed.

"Be thankful that her aim was off today." She said. He shook his head.

"It wasn't off. She just decided she would rather have me alive." He replied with a smile. Elthina laughed as she left him alone in the chantry foyer. Maker, what was he going to do about this?


	5. Chapter 5

"Is everyone just going to ignore the knife throwing elephant in the room? Or rather, the cave?" Isabela asked sarcastically. All eyes shot to Kierrai before quickly finding something else to look at. Well, all eyes but Merrill's.

"I don't see any elephants. Especially not knife throwing ones. Can elephants even throw knives?" she asked in her innocent voice. Kierrai snorted in amusement. Isabela groaned.

"It's an expression, kitten." She explained, surprisingly patient.

"I am curious as to why you tried to kill the choir boy." Varric piped up. Kierrai glared at him.

"Looking for dirty details for another story, Varric?" she asked. He winked at her.

"Legs, the only person who has dirtier details than you is Rivaini, and she's my partner in crime." He teased. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on, Kierrai! How long did it take you to seduce him out of that pearly white armor?" Isabela crooned seductively.

"I didn't." Kierrai replied. Isabela turned to her indignantly.

"What do you mean you didn't?" she cried. Kierrai laughed.

"I mean, I did not sleep with him. He took vows, Is. I may be a scoundrel but I do draw the line somewhere." She answered. Isabela looked like she had never heard of the word, "No." Varric laughed loudly, earning a glare from his brother, Bartrand.

"Would you people focus? We have to find a way around this collapse!" the angry dwarf shouted. Kierrai feigned seriousness as she snapped to attention.

"Of course, kind sir. Allow us to scout around for you to find a different route!" she suggested. That seemed to appease the dwarf, and he gave her a curt nod.

"I thought _I_ was supposed to be the leader." Hawke whined. Kierrai punched him on the arm playfully, causing him to laugh. They began their search quickly, wanting to get out of the Deep Roads sooner rather than later. It didn't take long for them to find an alternate route, and it was an even shorter trip to find the actual treasure.

The group approached the pedestal that sat in the center of the large room, in awe of the glowing idol that sat upon it. Kierrai was entranced, but also afraid of the statue.

"You see what I'm seeing?" Varric asked in wonder. Hawke's brow was furrowed.

"Is that lyrium?" he asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"Who cares? It's shiny!" Isabela said hungrily. Kierrai rolled her eyes. Of the seven of them, Isabela was definitely the most likely to take the treasure for herself.

"Doesn't look like any kind of lyrium I've ever seen." Varric argued. They all turned when they heard footsteps approaching behind them. Varric grinned at his brother. "Look at this, Bartrand. An idol made out of pure lyrium, I think. Could be worth a fortune." The dwarf said proudly. Kierrai was staring at Bartrand, noticing something different about him.

"Something isn't right." She said under her breath. Carver nudged her.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get this thing and leave, I hate the bloody Deep Roads." He whispered back. Bartrand whistled in approval.

"You could be right. Excellent find." He crooned. Kierrai turned to see Hawke approaching the idol. There was a glow as his hand made contact with it, but nothing else happened.

"Not bad. We'll take a look around, see if there's anything further in." Varric said, taking the idol from Hawke. He turned and tossed it down to his brother, who caught it easily. Bartrand's eyes gleamed strangely.

"You do that." He said in a monotone, turning and walking out of the chamber. There was a loud grating sound, and Kierrai turned in horror to see Bartrand closing the door behind him.

"The door!" Hawke shouted, rushing down the stairs toward it. The group followed immediately, nearly slamming into the wall at their urgency.

"Bartrand! It's shut behind you!" Varric called, not realizing that they had been betrayed. Kierrai frowned.

"You always did notice everything, Varric." Bartrand's voice replied mockingly. Varric gaped in shock.

"Are you joking? You're going to screw over your own brother for a lousy idol?" he cried.

"It's not just the idol." Bartrand snapped. "The location of this thaig alone is worth a fortune, and I'm not splitting that three ways." There was a moment of silence as the news sank in. "Sorry, brother." Bartrand yelled.

"Bartrand! Bartrand!" Varric roared furiously. Anders laughed coldly.

"I knew he was a rotten bastard." He said. Varric glared at him and opened his mouth to reply, but Hawke put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's not focus on that. We need to find a way out of here, there is no time to stand around and bicker." He ordered. Varric was fuming, but he nodded in agreement. The group set off, hoping to find their way out of the damned place.

"This part of the Deep Roads looks familiar." Hawke said. Varric chuckled.

"We're back where we started, and in only five days. Not bad, eh?" he replied. Kierrai grinned, excited to get out of the horrible tunnels.

"Think we could…take a break? I feel…wrong." Carver's weary voice said from behind them. Kierrai turned, and she gasped. How had she not noticed the changes in him? His face was ashen, and his eyes were bloodshot and exhausted.

"Let's make camp if you're sick." Revin said without turning around.

"I'll wager it was those deep mushrooms we found." Varric said with a laugh. He turned just as Carver dropped to the ground.

"No, it's-" Carver began before landing face first in the dirt.

"Carver!" Hawke shouted, running to his brother. Everyone gathered around him, and Kierrai ran a hand through his dark hair in worry. Anders cleared his throat and they turned to him.

"It's the Blight. I can sense it." He said sadly. Kierrai buried her head in her hands. She had seen the effects of the taint firsthand, and she knew what was about to happen.

"Just like that Templar, Wesley. I'll be just as dead, just as gone." Carver whispered.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Revin said sternly. Kierrai could see the tears fighting to spill from his eyes as he looked at his brother. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder, not knowing what to say. Carver shook his head.

"I'm not going to make it. Not to the surface, not anywhere. It's getting worse." He explained sadly.

"There might be something we can do." Anders added quietly. Kierrai turned to look at him, seeing the sincerity in his troubled brown eyes. "I stole the maps from a Warden that had come to Kirkwall. I wanted to know if he was looking for me. He wasn't. The maps were for planning their own expedition into the Deep Roads." He explained. Hawke looked up at him eagerly.

"Does that mean the Grey Wardens are here?" he asked.

"If the Wardens are here, I know where. We could bring Carver to them." He revealed. Carver scowled.

"And what? Become a Grey Warden?" he protested. Revin looked at his brother.

"If there's even a chance, we must take it." He pleaded.

"Then I hope I'm right." Anders said. Carver nodded in reluctant agreement, and they began to follow Anders through the Deep Roads. It took them under an hour to run into the Grey Wardens, and Kierrai saw relief immediately etch itself into Hawke's features.

"Anders." The leader said sternly. Anders closed his eyes for a moment.

"Fancy meeting you here, Stroud." He replied awkwardly. Stroud crossed his arms.

"I could say the same. I thought you were through fighting darkspawn." The man questioned. Anders shrugged.

"I'm not here to fight darkspawn. I came looking for you." He explained, gesturing to Carver, who was hanging onto Hawke for dear life. Stroud raised an eyebrow.

"You mean…the boy as a recruit? Of course you do. I'm sorry. I know this comes as no comfort to you, but we do not recruit Grey Wardens out of pity. It is no kindness." He said, addressing Hawke. Kierrai stepped forward angrily.

"You think it's kinder to let Carver die from the Blight?" she hissed. Stroud nodded slowly.

"Sometimes it is, yes." He answered. Anders shook his head.

"Stroud, trust me when I say this one is worth your time. With the Blight over, you Wardens don't have recruits lining up." He pleaded.

"This is no simple thing, Anders. This may be as much a death sentence as the sickness, and you know it." He argued.

"He'll die anyway! Take him and try. I'm asking you." The mage said as a final effort. Stroud sighed.

"If the boy comes, he comes now, and you may not see him again. Being a Grey Warden is not a cure, it's a calling." He explained. Carver turned his head to his brother.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked wearily. Revin gave him a sharp nod.

"If this is the only way you can live, then it has to be." He agreed. Stroud turned to his men.

"We must move quickly if we are to make the surface in time." He ordered. Carver looked at his brother again.

"Then…I guess this is it. Take care of Mother." He whispered. He gave Kierrai a small smile and a nod as he went with the Wardens. They watched them leave for a moment before turning to leave the Deep Roads themselves. It did not take long for them to arrive back in Kirkwall, and Hawke did not say a word for the duration of their trip. When they arrived in Lowtown, Varric turned to their leader.

"Home, sweet home. Finally. I wonder if Bartrand came back to the city. You think I'd be that lucky?" he asked. Hawke looked at him with his deep blue eyes.

"Luck hasn't exactly been our strong point, so far." He answered. Varric nodded sadly.

"This is true. I'm…sorry about what happened to your brother." He said quietly.

"He'll make it. Carver's stronger than he thinks." Anders cut in.

"I should have seen Bartrand's betrayal coming. I'll find that maggot if it's the last thing I do." Varric said. "I imagine you'll be heading home to…tell the family." Hawke frowned sadly.

"I don't have much choice." He replied softly.

"You'll be a wealthy man, Hawke. It wasn't all for nothing." The dwarf said cheerily, trying to lighten the mood before turning and leaving. Everyone dispersed until it was only Kierrai and Hawke left standing in the street.

"Do you want me to come with you, when you tell them?" Kierrai asked quietly. Hawke's eyes met hers.

"Could you?" he murmured. She nodded, and they made their way to Gamlen's small home. Hawke took a deep breath before opening the door. Leandra and Gamlen turned at their entry.

"Oh, my baby! You made it home!" Leandra cried excitedly. She stopped in front of him, worry replacing relief. "Carver isn't with you?" she whispered. Revin shook his head sadly.

"No." he answered carefully. She frowned.

"Is he…coming back?" she asked. Revin sighed.

"I don't know." He answered. Kierrai watched as Leandra dropped to the floor in grief. Revin held her in his arms as she sobbed over the loss of her child. Kierrai stayed with them for a few hours before deciding to return to her small house in Lowtown. She had been walking for ten minutes before she realized that she was standing outside of the Chantry. She groaned, knowing that her subconscious was telling her to see Sebastian. She gritted her teeth and marched up the stairs. When she found him, she saw that he was praying in front of the altar of Andraste. She approached quietly, hearing her name a few times in his prayer.

"Did you miss me, Starkhaven?" she asked softly. He turned, and the relief on his face made her grin widely.

"Kierrai! Thank the Maker." He said, pulling her into an embrace that surprised her. She returned it eagerly, however, missing the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her. When he pulled away, she saw dirt on his pearly white armor, and realized that it had come from her.

"Oh! I apologize, Sebastian. I did not realized how filthy I was." She stammered. He laughed.

"It is no trouble. I am just glad to see you alive and well." He said warmly. She blushed lightly and shrugged.

"I just…wanted you to know that I was back, I suppose." She explained. He nodded, the smile never leaving his face. Kierrai could feel herself wanting to melt into his embrace, and she stepped back. "I should go clean up. I will see you around, I suppose." She said before hurriedly turning and leaving the Chantry. As she sat in her bathtub at home a few minutes later, she groaned. "Maker, help me." She said before sinking beneath the warm water.


	6. Chapter 6

Kierrai sat before the large fireplace in Hawke's estate. Three years had passed since their encounter in the Deep Roads, and in that time Hawke had become a very wealthy man. He had offered to share some of the money with her so that she could get out of Lowtown, but she had refused. She did not want to risk getting recognized by the nobles of Hightown.

"More tea, dear?" Leandra asked. Kierrai turned and smiled at her. She had spent a lot of time with her over the years, knowing how most women needed female companionship to get through troubled times, and she had a strong bond with the woman. Leandra was more of a mother to her than anyone had ever been. The older woman had spent at least two years trying to get Kierrai to marry Hawke, to both of their amusement. Kierrai did not mind the efforts, but she was glad that they were over. Leandra realized that her son had an attraction to a certain roguish pirate, and she let the matter drop.

"No thank you, Leandra. I imagine your son will be here soon, and I have news for him." She replied sweetly. Sure enough, Hawke marched through the door, shooting a grin at the two women when he noticed them.

"Well hello, ladies. Kierrai, what can I do for you?" he asked. Kierrai raised an eyebrow.

"What did the viscount do now?" she asked, sensing his irritation. He laughed heartily.

"Your ability to read people is mind-boggling. He wants me to solve the Qunari problem in Kirkwall. Maker's breath, isn't that his job?" he replied cheekily. Kierrai smiled.

"Now, now, you know that you signed up for this kind of treatment when you decided to be a hero." She answered. He laughed again.

"Yes, yes, now what is it that you wanted to tell me, Kierrai?" he questioned. She grinned slyly.

"Well, there is a certain member of the Chantry that requests your aid, once again." She explained, giving as little information as possible. Hawke smiled at her.

"Are you certain you haven't convinced this man to break his vows yet? I swear, it only took you a week to get me beneath the sheets, and that was with the knowledge that you had done the same thing with my brother!" he exclaimed. Kierrai pouted.

"If I had gotten Sebastian into bed, I would be in a much better mood. Anyway, will you talk to him?" she responded. Revin chuckled.

"Anything for you, my dear." He teased. Kierrai threatened to throw her teacup at him as Aveline strode through the front door. Revin sighed.

"Does no one knock, these days?" he asked woefully. Kierrai snickered and looked at the redheaded guard captain expectantly.

"You've settled in nicely." Aveline said, ignoring his comment. Hawke laughed softly.

"It took a lot of hard work to get here." He replied politely. Aveline nodded.

"Indeed. Still, more coin never hurts, right? Say, if someone wanted to pass some work your way…" she said, hinting at her reason for visiting. Revin sighed.

"I'm listening, Aveline. What's the trouble?" he asked patiently. She groaned.

"A thorn in my side inventing trouble and scaring people." She began. "A Templar, Emeric. You don't know him, but he knows you. He wants your help, and some sort of official sanction." She explained. Kierrai raised an eyebrow.

"Official sanction?" she asked. Aveline appeared to notice her for the first time. She gave her the look that she always did. The look that someone gets when they feel that they recognize another person. Kierrai cursed in her mind: Damn her resemblance to Alistair. She knew that Aveline had been at Ostagar, so it was entirely possible that she had seen both Cailan and Alistair during her time there. Aveline shook her head as if to clear her thoughts.

"For his…investigation. He's convinced that every random murder in the past few years is connected. And he won't be quiet." She answered finally.

"I'll talk to him. Maybe it'll lead to something." Hawke said. Aveline gave a sharp nod of approval.

"If it does, I'll pick it up. Right now, he's just distracting my men. He's in the Gallows, do what you can." She said as she turned to leave. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob. "Thanks, Hawke. I'll try not to make a habit of this." Hawke looked at Kierrai when Aveline left. She sighed.

"You can take care of this first, but after you talk to him we are going to Sebastian." She allowed. Revin laughed jovially at her.

"Thank you ever so much for your cooperation, my lady." He said with a bow. This time, Kierrai did throw her teacup, and it crashed into the wall behind Hawke with a loud shattering sound. Leandra poked her head through the doorway.

"Maker's breath!" she exclaimed. Kierrai giggled.

"Sorry, Leandra. Your son called me 'my lady' again, and we all know how I hate that." She explained. The older woman groaned as Kierrai cleaned up the mess. Kierrai left with Hawke and they made their way over to the Hanged Man to pick up Varric and Fenris. Shortly after that, the four of them arrived at the Gallows to search for Ser Emeric. They found him standing on the side of the courtyard, and Hawke approached him cautiously.

"Ah, you must be Hawke. Thank you for coming on such short notice." The older Templar said. Kierrai raised an eyebrow, wondering how he knew who they were.

"Is there something I can help you with, Emeric?" Hawke asked, straight to the point as always.

"I've been looking into the murders of several women for the past few years. I now believe these women were abducted and killed by the same man: Gascard DuPuis." He stated.

"Is this man in hiding? Am I to find him for you?" Hawke asked.

"No, I know where DuPuis is. I just can't get to him. When I became convinced of his guilt I went to the city guard and demanded that they do something." He said angrily. "Meridith forbade me from continuing my investigation, but she didn't say I couldn't seek outside help." He hinted. Kierrai and Hawke made eye contact and she shrugged, leaving the decision up to him.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked, turning back to the Templar. The man smiled in relief.

"I knew I could count on you. You'll need to go to Gascard DuPuis' estate after nightfall. Please figure out what DuPuis is hiding. If he is innocent, find evidence to prove me wrong. It's just that simple." He said. Kierrai couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Right, simple. Of course." She said sarcastically. The templar's blue eyes narrowed at her, but he said nothing. The group left the courtyard before anyone said anything.

"To the Chantry? There are many hours before nightfall, my friend." Kierrai said. Revin nodded.

"Of course." He replied. Varric raised an eyebrow.

"Are we paying Choir Boy a visit? The plot thickens." He said mischievously. Kierrai rolled her eyes at him.

"There is no story, Varric." She reprimanded. He chuckled.

"There is always a story, Legs. Especially when a mystery such as yourself is involved." He teased. Kierrai glared at him. Varric had spent the last three years using his networks to find out who she was to no avail. The fact that she continued to outsmart him made her grin. They arrived at the Chantry and found Sebastian arguing with Elthina.

"I thought it would end here. Young Master Hawke destroyed Flint Company. None remain. Yet…now that I know who sent them, it's harder to see their deaths as justice." He said quietly. Elthina shook her head.

"Death is never justice." She retorted.

"I-Hawke! We were just talking about you." Sebastian said, noticing their arrival.

"Saying good things, I hope?" Hawke replied. Kierrai giggled, and Sebastian looked at her with a smile of thanks. She winked at him, and noticed a blush color his cheeks.

"Many people in Kirkwall have good things to say about you." The Grand Cleric stated. Sebastian turned back to Hawke, ready to reveal his reason for summoning them.

"I've learned who hired Flint Company- The Harimanns, a noble family of Kirkwall." He explained. "They were my parents' allies. It's hard to believe they betrayed us like this." He added, a hardness entering his voice. Kierrai fought the urge to take him in her arms at his expression.

"This is why the cycle of violence never gets broken." Hawke said sarcastically. Kierrai groaned at him.

"This isn't the time for joking, Hawke." She said irritably. Elthina raised an eyebrow at them.

"You jest, but that's the truth. Give this up, Sebastian. Dedicate yourself to the Chantry, as you swore." She said calmly. Kierrai felt ashamed of the excitement that statement gave her. Part of her wanted Sebastian to give up his vows, but she knew it was selfish of her. She still loved him, even though she would never admit it. Sebastian ignored her completely.

"I must speak with Lady Harimann and find out what drove her to this madness. But I am the last of my line. I should not go alone and make myself a target." He explained. Hawke paused for a moment before answering.

"Why is everybody looking at me?" he asked sarcastically. Kierrai punched him in the arm, causing him to grunt in pain. She raised a threatening eyebrow at him.

"If this allows Sebastian to make peace, it is worth doing. You've taken on lesser causes." Elthina said, to Kierrai's surprise. Kierrai realized that Elthina was a great woman, and that she herself did not deserve Sebastian because of her own selfishness. She was humbled at the Grand Cleric's words.

"Please, I have no one else to turn to." Sebastian begged. "If you like, I can travel with you until you confront Lady Harimann. Otherwise, you can always find me here in the Chantry." Kierrai stared at Hawke until he agreed.

"We will go right now. Varric, if you want to go back to the Hanged Man and start working on a plan for DuPuis tonight, that would be helpful. The four of us can handle this." He said. The dwarf nodded and hurriedly exited the Chantry.

"Welcome to the group, Sebastian." Kierrai said with a grin. He smiled at her fondly.

"Thank you." He replied. They quickly made their way to the Harimann estate and walked in the door. The silence that greeted them was disturbing, and Kierrai did not hesitate to draw her daggers.

"That's strange, the door was wide open, and not a single guard posted. This is not the Lady Harimann I remember." Sebastian said softly. The began to make their way through the estate, trying to find answers. They entered the winery, where they saw a young woman screaming at the barrels.

"More! You lazy son of a bitch! What's taking so long?" she shouted. Sebastian stared.

"Flora?" he asked quizzically. Kierrai felt a surge of jealousy. The girl was quite pretty, with large brown eyes and soft brown hair. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from scowling. Flora ignored them.

"Why does no one in this house care what I want?" she asked drunkenly. "More wine! Or I swear, I will drown you in the dregs."

"She doesn't even see us. This is no normal wine." Sebastian said worriedly. They decided to leave her be, hoping to find someone that would be helpful. In the next room, they found a group of people trying to melt gold in a large pot. The only one who seemed to be aware of the insanity was a young elven woman with a knife at her throat. When they discovered that the man was going to pour the gold over her, they knocked them unconscious. Sebastian shook his head sadly.

"We must end this madness." He said. Kierrai nodded in agreement. They eventually came across a room in which a human man was being pleasured by an elven woman. Kierrai snickered at the sight.

"Oh…lower…lower!" the man moaned. Sebastian's face was blood red with embarrassment, and Kierrai could not stop laughing.

"I beg your pardon, Kierrai. I did not mean to expose you to such things." Sebastian stammered. Kierrai laughed even harder.

"Trust me, love. I've seen worse. I've done worse, actually." She replied through fits of giggles.

"No! The feather! Use the feather!" the man begged. Even Fenris had a smile of amusement on his face at the sight. "Where have you been all my life? Today, I am more than a man. Come, felicitate me!" the man cried. Kierrai snorted.

"That's a great line! I should use that!" she cried with laughter. "No, wait! I should get it embroidered on a blouse for Isabela!" Sebastian rolled his sea-blue eyes at her as Hawke and Fenris chuckled.

"He has no idea we're here. I've known Ruxton Harimann my whole life. He's a complete prude!" Sebastian said in confusion.

"That's my kind of prude." Kierrai said appreciatively. Sebastian glared at her and she winked.

"Where's your brother? Let's ask him to join us." Ruxton asked the elf. Kierrai could no longer contain her amusement, and Fenris had to drag her out of the room because she was laughing so hard. By the time she calmed down, they discovered the basement of the estate. Kierrai noticed a bow lying on the ground and she immediately picked it up and put it in her pack. She would examine it later. Footsteps approached behind them, and they turned to see the three Harimann's standing there.

"Turn back. There is nothing here for you." Flora ordered.

"Odd. When we watched you being a drunken ass, you ignored us completely." Hawke replied flippantly.

"You shall not enter!" Flora commanded, ignoring him. The three Harimann's collapsed to the floor, and suddenly there were demons surrounding them. They fought the creatures quickly and left the basement with little trouble. They made their way through a series of tunnels that were under the estate until they came across a large underground ruin. Lady Harimann was there, and she was not alone.

A demon of desire stood before her, and Kierrai could see why so many were tempted by such a creature. The demon had a perfectly sculpted body, with luscious curves and soft lavender skin. She wore no clothing, only a few golden chains that barely covered her private parts. Her large twisting horns were black and etched with gold. She was cruelly beautiful.

"You must give me more!" Lady Harimann cried to the creature. "Starkhaven will not submit. I put that idiot Goran Vael into the Prince's seat but the other founders won't heed him! I must marry him to Flora and solidify our hold. But I need more power." The demon stared at her.

"I've given you much. Your desires run deep. You've already traded your husband and your children, what more can you offer?" the creature crooned.

"What bargain have you made?" Hawke asked. Lady Harimann stood and turned fearfully.

"Who is this? Who are you? How did you get here?" she asked in a paranoid voice. She raised her eyebrows. "Sebastian!" The prince glared at her.

"You were my mother's friend, how could you murder her?" he asked furiously.

"Such an ugly word. I prefer 'removed the only obstacle between her and her dreams'." The demon said. Sebastian was fuming.

"This was your idea!" he shouted, pointing at the demon. She shrugged.

"I could create such desires if I wished, but it's far easier to nurture those that already exist." She explained. "The desire for power is easy to find. You and your friend both possess it do you not? You both wish to rise." she asked, gesturing to Hawke. Kierrai glared at the beast.

"Not if it meant selling out my family!" Hawke growled.

"And how loyal are your friends to you? Everyone has a price. Everyone wants something." The demon crooned.

"Do not listen to her!" Sebastian demanded. The demon rolled her violet eyes.

"Oh, such a pious soul. Masking so much ambition. Are you so different from My Lady? You yearn for the same lands, the same power." She taunted. Sebastian was indignant.

"I am the rightful heir, she is a usurper and murderer." He protested. The demon laughed.

"You swore to put aside worldly goods and ambitions, but they couldn't stop you from wanting them." She teased. Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"You and Lady Harimann are fighting for the same thing, aren't you?" he asked. Kierrai gaped at him in surprise. Sebastian had a similar expression on his face.

"Regaining my birthright is hardly the same as stealing it from another." He defended. Kierrai nodded in agreement.

"But you want it. You had resigned yourself to letting your brother rule, yet now that seat glitters before you. You've always wanted it. You needn't deny it any longer. You want it as much as you want the girl. I know your heart, I can see your thoughts and feelings toward her. I can help you achieve all of it. All you have to do is kill anyone in your way." The demon persuaded.

"Silence, temptress! Your whispers led our allies astray. You're the only one I must kill!" he shouted, drawing his bow and loosing an arrow at the creature. The demon swept it aside angrily, and the battle began. She had never seen Sebastian fight so ferociously. They had been in a few small battles together when they first met, but she had never seen such a fury emanating from him. Arrow after arrow embedded itself into the demon, but she could not be stopped. Soon, he ran out of ammunition, and Kierrai called to him. He looked at her and she tossed him one of her daggers. He caught it and plunged it into the demon's heart. The beast let out a cry and fell to the ground, dead. He silently wiped the blood off the blade and returned it to her before turning to go back into the estate. No one said a thing, but Kierrai couldn't help but wonder if she was the girl the demon had mentioned. When they arrived at the mansion, Flora was waiting for them.

"Sebastian! I am so, so….sorry is such an inadequate word. When I think what mother made us do, what those creatures made us do…" she said sadly. Sebastian was angry.

"We were friends, Flora!" he hissed.

"It was like a cloud came down on me. All I could feel or think was what the demon allowed." She explained.

"Don't blame your mother." Kierrai piped up, surprising everyone. "The desire demon made this happen." Sebastian only looked at her, a strange expression in his eyes.

"I doubt many people will be so forgiving. If it takes every last coin my family owns, I will make reparations to everyone we've wronged. Starting with you, Sebastian. We weren't the only ones vying for Starkhaven. If you face more opposition, you have my support." Flora assured. Sebastian paused.

"It will not make up for what happened." He stated.

"No, that's true." She said awkwardly.

"I'll tell you when I need you." He said calmly. They left the estate, returning to the Chantry. Sebastian went in ahead of them, and Hawke touched Kierrai's shoulder.

"You should be the one to talk to him." He said. She nodded in agreement and followed Sebastian in.


	7. Chapter 7

She found him leaning on the balcony, thought furrowing his brow. He looked at her when he noticed her approach.

"I had hoped prayer would cleanse me of the desire demon's touch, but I still hear her voice so clearly. I feel like I've bathed in filth that will never come off." He said in a whisper. Kierrai frowned.

"You acted honorably. Why are you ashamed?" she asked. He faced her.

"The demon didn't lie. I used to be bitterly jealous of my brother. I wanted to be prince. Now everything he had is mine, and he lies in ashes. I keep asking myself, 'Do I want this because it's right, or simply to have what I never thought I could?'" he explained. Kierrai raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you your parent's heir?" she asked. Politics clearly ran differently in Fereldan.

"I'm the youngest son of three. My parents were rather traditional: They wanted the heir and the spare, and I was left in the cold. As I told you before, they put me in the chantry to prevent my competing with my brothers. It's funny, when I wanted to rule I would have been terrible at it. Now that I might be decent, I don't know if it's the right thing to do." He said. She nodded in understanding.

"It's the wisdom not to want power that lets you use it wisely." She assured. He shook his head.

"You didn't feel what that demon stirred in me. It cannot be right to lead any army to Starkhaven with such doubt in my heart. I owe you more than I can say, Kierrai. I will offer my service to you and Hawke before I move on." He said, remembering the demon's words. Kierrai quirked an eyebrow.

"I can think of a few services for you to perform." She replied wryly. He stared at her for a moment.

"What? Why are you smiling like…? Oh. Ohhh my. That's…not what I meant. I…I think I need to pray. A lot." he stammered, blushing furiously. Kierrai giggled and ran a teasing hand across his chest as she passed.

"If you say so. My offer stands." She teased. She thought she saw him shudder behind her as she walked out of the chantry. She paused at the doors and turned back to him. "We are going to hunt down a possible murderer tonight, if you want to join us." She offered. He nodded at her before hurrying to his rooms. She chuckled and went to prepare for a long evening.

Over the next few weeks, Sebastian joined them on their excursions on a regular basis. He and Kierrai grew closer than ever, and she felt her love for him grow constantly. She had decided to give him the bow she found in the Harimann estate, and to her surprise, it had originally belonged to his grandfather. He had thanked her profusely, and she was warmed by his response. She was frustrated, emotionally and physically, because all she wanted was him. She had long since stopped sleeping around because she didn't want him to feel betrayed.

Kierrai looked out the window of her small home and sighed. She was bored, and she needed something to distract her from thoughts of the Archer Prince. Their group did not have anything planned for the evening, and she could not get him off her mind. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at her door. She opened it to see Sebastian standing there.

"Sebastian?" she asked, wondering why he was there so late at night. His face was grim.

"Put your armor on. Leandra is missing." He said sadly. Kierrai felt her heart drop.

"What do you mean missing?" she asked as she quickly strapped herself into her armor. He sighed.

"Kierrai, she received white lilies earlier this evening, and now no one can find her." He said, his voice quieting to a whisper by the end. She froze. White lilies were the signature of the murderer they had been searching for weeks ago.

"No. No that cannot be. We killed him." She protested. He shook his head.

"We killed an unrelated blood mage, Kierrai." He corrected.

"Where is Hawke?" she asked. He frowned.

"I'll take you to him." He replied. They quickly left her house and sprinted to where Sebastian was supposed to meet Hawke. They found Gamlen standing there, interrogating an urchin. Hawke approached with Isabela and Aveline soon afterwards.

"I told you already, I saw her!" the urchin said irritably.

"Did you see where she went?" Gamlen demanded. The urchin raised an eyebrow.

"What do I get for telling you?" he asked slyly. Kierrai stormed forward, but Hawke beat her to him.

"Here's a few silver. Buy yourself some food. And new shoes." He said, his voice calm. Kierrai knew it was all a façade, but she said nothing. The urchin gasped.

"That's real silver, that is! I'm your man, through and through. Tell you everything I know! That lady was 'ere. She looked like she was gonna take the bridge to Hightown, but then a man came up to her. He stumbled and fell over right in front of her feet like he was dead. His hands were all bloody, like he'd been in a fight. The lady shook him, and I think he said 'Help!' She got 'im to 'is feet, and he was wobbly, it was funny. Anyway, they left and, that's all I know." The boy said, rushing through the story in his excitement.

"It's not too late. She could still be alive." Hawke said, the worry in his voice betraying his words. Gamlen shook his head.

"Why would anyone take her? It doesn't make sense!" he exclaimed. The urchin pointed to a nearby building. Kierrai followed his gesture and blanched upon seeing a massive puddle of blood on the ground.

"The man left some blood where he fell over. You could follow it." He said helpfully. Kierrai had already started to make her way over there, Sebastian close on her heels.

"Why don't you do what the boy says? I'm going to go home in case Leandra shows up." Gamlen said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Gamlen's right. My men can look for Leandra while we check the blood. Any lead helps." Aveline said. Hawke nodded in agreement and joined them.

"What do you see?" he asked Kierrai, his voice rough. She glanced up at him.

"The trail goes that way. I'm not certain where it leads or how far, but I can see more blood ahead." She answered quietly. He nodded and the group began to follow the trail.

"This blood is fresh." Isabela said quietly.

"There's another!" Sebastian said, noticing the next pool of blood.

"More blood. We're on the right path." Kierrai said a few minutes later, outside the Hanged Man. They continued their search.

"Where is he taking her?" Hawke asked no one in particular. They saw that the trail led to the foundry. "There! I hope I'm not too late." Hawke murmured. They followed the trail straight into the foundry where they were attacked by a small group of shades. They dispatched them quickly and discovered a trapdoor that they hadn't seen before. The group went into it, and after a few more fights with demons, they came across what looked like a living area. Hawke walked up to the mantle, where they found a portrait.

"What…is this?" he asked in confusion.

"That woman in the portrait, looks like Leandra doesn't she?" Aveline asked. Kierrai noticed the resemblance as well, and her stomach filled with a cold dread.

"I need to find her, now." Hawke said, angrily turning and leaving the room. The group followed silently. After wandering through a few rooms, they encountered a man talking to a woman who was seated with her back turned to them. The man looked up at their approach.

"I was wondering when you'd show up. Leandra was so sure you'd come for her." He taunted in a nasally voice. Rage filled Kierrai from top to bottom.

"Where is she?" Hawke growled threateningly. The man, Kierrai was certain he was a mage, smiled at them.

"You will never understand my purpose. Your mother was chosen because she was special. And now, she is part of something greater." He crooned. Kierrai felt Sebastian step closer to her protectively. She felt comfort at his presence, but her dread was overwhelming.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. Release my mother, and we'll go." Hawke said, perpetually calm in the face of danger. The mage turned to look at the seated woman.

"She is here. She is waiting for you." He said in a strange tone. "I have done the impossible. I have touched the face of the Maker and lived." He ranted. Kierrai could feel herself trembling. Part of her realized what was happening, and she fought against it with every fiber of her being.

"Do you know what the strongest force in the universe is?" the mage asked. The group stared at him, waiting for an answer. "Love." He told them. Kierrai could not move.

"Please, Maker, no." she said under her breath. The mage continued his rant.

"I pieced her together from memory. I found her eyes, her skin, her delicate fingers. And, at last, her face." He said emotionally as he touched the woman under her chin. "Oh, this beautiful face. I've searched far and wide to find you again beloved. And no force on this earth will part us!" He cried as the woman stood. She turned to them on unstable legs, and Kierrai felt the blood drain from her face. Leandra, or rather, Leandra's face, stood before them. She was crudely pieced together with body parts of other women, and Kierrai choked on a sob at the sight of her. This monster had used dark magic to resurrect his dead wife, and Leandra was only a piece of his puzzle. Kierrai's knees buckled, but Sebastian caught her. She looked to Hawke, who was stiff with rage. The mage moved his arm in a sweeping motion, and various corpses and demons rose up from the ground. Kierrai drew her daggers, wanting to end the life of the horrible murderer. Hawke took his staff from his back and roared in a fearsome rage.

Even Kierrai could feel the crackle of magic around them as Hawke summoned a terrifying storm of lightning and fire. Everything in his path was destroyed, from corpse to demon, until finally only the evil mage stood before him. The rest of the party stood aside and allowed Hawke to get his revenge on his own. Tears flowed freely down Kierrai's face as she watched Hawke annihilate the monster that caused this. At the death of the necromancer, Leandra stumbled over to her son.

"Mother!" Hawke cried. He caught her in his strong arms and gently lowered himself to the ground. Kierrai resisted the urge to go to her. Leandra needed her last moments to be with her son. Sebastian put a strong arm around her and she lay her head on his shoulder as silent tears ran down her face.

"There's nothing I can do. His magic was keeping her alive." Hawke whispered.

"I knew you would come." Leandra said in a strained voice. Revin stared down at his mother.

"Don't move mother. We'll find a way to-" he said, refusing to let her go.

"Shh." Leandra told him. "Don't fret, darling. That man would have kept me trapped in here. Now, I'm free." She whispered. Kierrai put her fist in her mouth to keep from sobbing out loud. Both women who she had seen as a mother were going to be gone forever. Eleanor had died just before the Blight, and Leandra was leaving her too. "I'll be with Bethany and your father. But you'll be all alone." She murmured sadly. Hawke shook his head.

"I should have watched over you more closely. I should have…" he said, trailing off as his grief became too much for him.

"My little boy has become so strong. I love you. You've always made me so proud." Leandra said with her last breath. Kierrai saw her head roll back, and Hawke hunched over in defeat. They stood in silence for a very long time, and Kierrai could not believe what had happened. After an eternity, Hawke stood, still holding his mother against him, and walked out of the accursed place. Everyone returned to their own homes, but Sebastian would not leave Kierrai alone. They arrived at her home in Lowtown, and he held her as she sobbed over her loss. They sat like that for hours, crying together in their time of grief. After a long time, she looked up into his eyes.

"I have to see Revin." She said quietly. He nodded in understanding, and the two of them made their way to Hightown together. Kierrai saw Gamlen exiting the mansion in tears, and she walked into the house without knocking. They found Hawke sitting on his bed, staring into the fire. Sebastian waited in the doorway while Kierrai sat down next to him on the bed. She said nothing, but waited for him to talk to her.

"I didn't try hard enough to save her." He said softly. Kierrai shook her head.

"Don't do that to yourself, Revin. This was not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it is mine! She told me that she had a suitor and I thought nothing of it! I could have done something!" she protested. Revin started at her.

"If I don't get to blame myself, than you do not get to blame yourself either, Kierrai. This was the fault of the bastard, Quentin, and now I hope he rots in the worst of hells." He growled. Kierrai hugged him quickly, when someone cleared their throat from the doorway. They turned to see Isabela standing beside Sebastian. The pirate walked in slowly, and Kierrai stood and walked over to the archer to see what would happen.

"I…I feel I should say something." Isabela said. Revin looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I know you're not good at…emotional stuff." He said with understanding. Isabela walked closer to him.

"At least your mother loved you. Not everyone can say that." The rogue said honestly. She sat next to him on the bed, and Kierrai could see how much they loved each other, even though their words were awkward.

"So this is what it's like to be an orphan." Revin said. Isabela sighed.

"Family is not just the people you're related to by blood. There are other people who care about you." She said sincerely. Realizing what she was implying, Isabela quickly looked away. "Like…Aveline!" Kierrai felt Sebastian's hand on her elbow and she turned to him. He nodded his head toward the exit and they left the estate together. Sebastian walked her to her home.

"I don't want you to be alone, Kierrai." He said, his accent thick with worry. She smiled sadly at him.

"I can take care of myself, Sebastian. You don't have to worry about me. I will see you in the morning, all right?" she assured. He stared at her for a long time.

"Just…be safe. I don't know what I would do without you." He admitted. Before Kierrai had time to react, Sebastian leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead. He turned and headed back to the chantry, leaving Kierrai dumbfounded on her doorstep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter contains some darker stuff, so if you don't like it, I would avoid it. Rating is probably M for this chapter! Thank you guys for the encouragement, this has been quite the adventure! I love you all :)

* * *

Sebastian was pacing. He had told her to be safe, and now she was missing. Three days after the horrific incident with Leandra, Kierrai had disappeared. Part of him thought that she was running away from him, but a bigger part felt that something was wrong. He went to Hawke, knowing that he was her best friend, and alerted him to the danger. Together, they had discovered a lead into her disappearance. The Tal Vashoth, former members of the Qunari, had taken her in an effort to draw Hawke to them. Someone had told them that Hawke was behind their ruin, and they wanted revenge. Sebastian decided that they would pay.

"I really wish that woman would stop messing with me." Hawke said finally. Sebastian turned to him.

"What woman are you talking about?" he asked worriedly. Hawke sighed.

"Sister Petrice. She has been trying to get me out of the way for years, and now she has a new plan." He explained. Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

"Mother Petrice? I cannot believe that a servant of the chantry would do such a thing!" he said in shock. Revin stood in anger.

"She would, and she is. Do you want Kierrai back, or not?" he growled. The two men stood nose to nose, both pairs of blue eyes glaring into each other. Finally, Sebastian backed down.

"That is all I want." He answered. Hawke nodded, and they began to plan.

* * *

Kierrai groaned. Her head was throbbing, and the cut along her jawline was still bleeding. There were many different people around her, and she was somewhat surprised at the group. It was an interesting mixture of chantry members and Qunari that stood guard, and she wondered what had brought them together.

They had taken her while she slept, just a few days after Leandra's death. She wasn't taken easily, but in the end they defeated her by sheer number. She did not know where she was or how she got there, but she did know that she was not happy about it. She looked at one of her captors angrily.

"Why am I here? Who has taken me?" she asked irritably. She was answered with a sharp smack to the face. She shook off the pain and looked defiantly at the Qunari who had hit her. "That was unnecessary." She growled. The door opened, and in strode a familiar figure. When Kierrai realized who it was, she laughed out loud.

"Maker's breath, I was kidnapped by the mad chantry woman?" she said in an amused tone. Mother Petrice narrowed her eyes at her.

"Do not invoke the Maker's name, you worthless wretch. You are here merely as a tool to draw him in, you have no other worth." She said icily. Kierrai raised an eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly, the realization hit her, and Petrice knew it. A cruel smile crept across her face until Kierrai began to laugh. She laughed harder than she had laughed in a long time, and even when one of her captors hit her she kept laughing. "What is so funny, heathen?" Petrice hissed. Kierrai stopped laughing and grinned at the icy woman.

"You think that you will draw _Hawke_ to me! As if he and I are in love or something! Ha!" she laughed. "Hawke isn't the one who you should be worried about, Mother. If you wanted him to come running, you really should have picked the pirate." Kierrai said with a grin. Petrice laughed.

"And who should I be worried about?" she asked sarcastically. Kierrai raised an eyebrow.

"There are many people you should worry about, Mother. You clearly have no idea who I am, otherwise you would not choose to mess with me. I have friends in high places, and not only in Kirkwall. You have made a big mistake." She growled.

"You know, I cannot decide if your confidence is admirable or sad. What are you going to do about this? I know, there is nothing for you to do. You are as good as dead, heathen." Petrice hissed back. Kierrai glared at her as she left the room. "Do with her what you will." The Mother said coolly. One of the humans guarding her gave her a lecherous grin.

"Oh, I will." He said. Kierrai raised an eyebrow.

"I dare you." She said sternly. The man laughed.

"You know, I've seen you around Kirkwall. You're always taunting us with your looks, giving winks to strangers and teasing us with your…assets. I've watched you for a long time, and I think it's time that I get what I deserve." He growled hungrily. Kierrai's eyes narrowed at him as he stepped closer to her. All of the Qunari filed out of the room, they did not care for such actions, but the men stared at her greedily. She gritted her teeth as the man whispered in her ear. "We will all get what we deserve." He whispered. She turned her head and bit at him, but he dodged out of the way. They quickly stuffed a gag in her mouth and teamed up to hold her against the chair.

She cursed her decision to wear a nightdress, as it made their goal a lot easier to achieve. The first man's hand slid up her thigh while another grabbed at her chest. Their grubby paws were all over her, and suddenly the first man tore off her smallclothes. Fear gripped at her chest, and she continued to struggle against her captors. They began to laugh at her feeble attempts to fight them off, and she did not know what to do. The first man removed his breeches and revealed his erect member. Kierrai closed her eyes. This wasn't the first time this had happened to her. If she could get through it then, she could get through it now, and when it was done, she would kill every single one of them with her bare hands. She did not react as each man took her. Even her body rejected the act that was generally so pleasurable. By the time they were finished, she was covered in bruises and her dress was torn to shreds. She shivered, but while her outside appeared unresponsive, her mind plotted their deaths. She would get revenge on them.

She did not know how much time had passed, but it appeared to be no more than a few days. Her human captors continued to beat her and force her, but she could do nothing about it. The starved her, and even if they had released her from the chair, she didn't think she would be able to do anything against them. By her estimation, her ribs were broken, as was her arm. Some of her organs may have been damaged from her abuse, and she knew that she was going to die.

* * *

Kierrai was resting with her chin against her chest, struggling to breathe through the pain that covered her entire body. That is when she heard it. The clashing of swords echoed in the hallway, and a tiny part of her lit up with hope. Her eyes snapped open as she heard someone kick the door down. She slowly raised her head to find Sebastian, glowing in his white armor, his blue eyes icy with anger. He rushed over to her and untied her.

"Kierrai! Kierrai can you speak?" he asked worriedly. She nodded slowly. "Anders! Come quickly!" he cried. The mage burst through the doorway and gasped when he saw her.

"Andraste's secret girdle, what did they do to you?" he whispered. He started at her torso and abdomen, and Kierrai moaned as she felt her ribs slide back into place with a click. The pain lessened as the healing magic flowed through her, and she could feel her energy coming back. When Anders moved down to heal her legs, he gasped. His worried eyes stared into hers.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked worriedly. Kierrai did not drop Anders' gaze, and she nodded her assent.

"They raped her, Sebastian." The mage said quietly before healing her injuries. Sebastian stared at her.

"Is this true?" he asked in horror. She gave him a quick nod, and fury swept across his face. He turned to storm out of the room.

"Wait." She croaked. Sebastian turned back to her and looked into her large brown eyes, made larger by the gauntness of her face from lack of food. He could see the determination there, and he returned to her side.

"What do you want me to do, Kierrai?" he asked softly. She stared at him for a long time.

"I want you to take me to them so that I may kill them myself." She said coldly. She watched as Sebastian's eyes looked at her body, which was barely covered by the torn slip of a nightgown. She grabbed his chin and made him look into her eyes. "I can do this." She said. She stood, without the aid of either of her friends, and walked through the door.

"Kierrai, I don't think this is a good idea. I only healed the worst of your injuries, you still aren't well enough to fight." Anders said. She glared at him.

"These worthless pieces of nug shit die by my hand for what they did to me." She growled. The mage bowed his head in understanding and, to her surprise, handed her a familiar pair of onyx daggers.

"We thought you might have that kind of attitude." He said quietly. She smiled softly at the familiar weight in her hands and followed the sounds of battle down the hallway. She entered a clearing and saw Hawke, Fenris, and Isabela fighting some of the men who had raped her. Kierrai smiled maliciously and darted between them, slicing through their throats effortlessly. Hawke sighed in relief when he saw her.

"Thank the Maker you're alive." He said. She nodded briskly.

"Yes, it is good to see you too. Now, I have bastards to assassinate." She said sharply. Isabela gave her a knowing look.

"You shouldn't-" Hawke began to protest. Isabela placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go, Hawke. When a woman goes through what she went through, she has to be allowed to face it." She said wisely. Realization crossed Hawke's features, and that look was immediately replaced with anger. Kierrai led the group through the empty halls until they finally found the monster that had started it all. He was cowering in a small storage room, and he squealed with fear when he saw her.

"Please, serah, forgive me!" he cried. Her friends blocked the exit and she slowly approached him.

"I am here to give you what you deserve, messere." She whispered cruelly.

"No!" he cried as she quickly drew her blade across his throat. He dropped to the ground, and Kierrai's willpower faded. Her knees wobbled, and Sebastian caught her as she fell forward. He scooped her into his arms and handed her twin daggers to Isabela.

"Let's get her out of here." He said coldly. The last thing she remembered was Sebastian murmuring quietly to her before she fell into nothingness.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hawke, you cannot be serious." Sebastian said in shock. The mage looked at him calmly.

"Going to the Grand Cleric now will only make things worse, Sebastian. When we have all the evidence against Petrice, we will reveal her crimes to Elthina. Until then, stay with Kierrai until she wakes up." he ordered. Sebastian was indignant. He shook his head furiously.

"Hawke, that woman who claims to serve the Maker himself is using her power to hurt you through the violation of an innocent woman, and you aren't going to do anything about it? I thought you cared for her, Hawke!" he shouted. Hawke stood quickly, advancing on Sebastian until they were nose to nose.

"Do not doubt that I care for Kierrai, princeling. If you weren't so damn blinded by your anger, you would see that as of this moment, the only evidence against Petrice that we have is our word. I know that Elthina is an understanding woman, but do you really think she would be more likely to believe me, an apostate, over a mother of her own chantry? We need more solid evidence before we will be able to do anything." he growled. The archer glared at the mage before stepping away from him.

"I will trust your judgement, for now. But if Kierrai wants this taken to the Grand Cleric, I will do it without hesitation." he said, turning on his heel and going into Hawke's bedroom, where Kierrai was still unconscious. He sighed guiltily as he watched her chest rise and fall with her deep breaths. If he hadn't left her alone, she would have been fine. He turned to the fire and lost himself in his thoughts and the dancing flames.

* * *

She awakened in a bed that was definitely not her own, as it was much too comfortable. She could tell that her injuries were gone, and she finally remembered the events of her rescue. Kierrai sat up slowly and saw Sebastian standing beside the fireplace. She realized that she was in Hawke's bedroom.

"Sebastian?" she asked softly. He turned, relief flooding his face. He rushed to her side.

"Kierrai. Thank the Maker. How are you feeling?" he asked, his worry obvious in his blue eyes. She shrugged.

"Hungry." She answered with a small smile. He smiled back at her and called to Hawke, who walked in with a tray of food. The smell hit her nose and she sighed with pleasure. Her friends grinned at her as they watched her stuff her face.

"How do you feel, Kierrai?" Hawke asked seriously. She shrugged.

"Fine. A bit sore, but otherwise unharmed." She responded, knowing that wasn't the answer he was looking for. He frowned at her.

"Kierrai, you know that isn't what I meant." He said. Anders walked through the door, preparing to check up on her.

"Oh good, you're awake. How do you feel?" he asked. Kierrai groaned.

"Why don't we just invite the entire city over so that they can ask me how I feel as well?" she shouted, exasperated. Anders raised his eyebrows at her outburst.

"We want to make sure you are all right, Kierrai. Do you want to tell us what happened?" Sebastian questioned quietly. She sighed, unable to remain angry.

"Do you want to know?" she asked. The three men nodded and she frowned. "They took me while I was sleeping. I managed to kill a few of them, but there were too many for me to take on alone. They knocked me out and when I woke up I was tied to a chair. Mother Petrice walked in and told me her plan to draw Hawke to her, which failed, and then she told my guards that they could do whatever they wanted with me when I explained to her that they had the wrong girl. The Qunari wanted no part in it, but the humans decided to have their fun with me. All of them beat me and raped me for…I don't even know how long, actually. Then, you found me and here I am." She said calmly. The men stared at her.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone, Kierrai. If I hadn't, those men…" Sebastian started. She grabbed his wrist.

"Do not blame yourself, Sebastian. It was no one's fault but Mother Petrice and her accomplices. I am fine." She assured. Anders stared at her, trying to see if she was lying, but she wasn't.

"How are you taking this so well, Kierrai? You just told us that you were raped without batting an eyelash." He said curiously. She shrugged.

"It is not the first time, my friend. I knew that I could make it through because I made it through the last time it happened to me. They cannot break me." She said proudly. Kierrai finished her meal and moved to stand. Sebastian helped her and she turned to Hawke.

"Now, I assume that there is more work to be done. Let us get on with it." She said. Blue eyes stared into brown for a very long time before Hawke nodded.

"Your armor is on the table. I had a feeling you would want to join us." He said with a small smile. She grinned and strapped on her armor as Anders and Hawke left the room. Sebastian waited with her as she armed herself. She turned to him when she was finished.

"Is there something you wished to say?" she asked. He marched over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He murmured against her hair. For a moment, she felt relief, but it didn't last. She thought about their peculiar relationship and something inside her snapped. Maybe it was because of what had happened to her, or maybe those events had just been a catalyst for something that was already building up inside, but she couldn't take it any more. Anger replaced joy and she pushed away from him.

"What do you mean, 'don't do that to _you_'? You made it very clear a long time ago that you didn't want me anymore, Sebastian! You don't get a say in what I do. You told me that you wanted me to move on, yet you stand before me making me feel things I haven't felt in years, stringing me along when you know I cannot do anything about it because of _your_ vows!" she shouted. Sebastian stepped back from her in surprise.

"Kierrai-" he began before she cut him off.

"Don't. You need to decide: Do you want me in your life, or do you want to remain a chantry brother forever?" she said, removing the ring he once gave her and shoving it into his hand. "You can have this back." She said, storming past him and leaving the room. Everyone was staring at her, and she realized that they had heard the entire conversation. She did not care. Kierrai marched over to Isabela.

"My daggers, please." She said calmly. Isabela handed over her precious weapons without resistance. Kierrai turned to Hawke. "Shall we?" she asked. Hawke nodded.

"Let's head over to meet the Arishok." He said. Isabela's dark skin paled.

"I completely forgot, I have to see a man about a dog." She said lamely before hurriedly leaving the mansion. Hawke shrugged as Sebastian came down the stairs. Kierrai refused to look at him, and the group left the estate together.

"I'm going to go to the chantry. I…I have a lot to think about." Sebastian said as they walked through Hightown. Kierrai watched him walk away, part of her wanting to run after him and apologize. She shook her head and followed Hawke, Fenris, and Anders to the docks. Not much time passed before they were standing in front of the Arishok. Even though Kierrai had seen the man many times, she was still a bit frightened of him. He never showed any emotion, and he was larger than any Qunari she had ever seen before.

"Serah Hawke." The giant boomed.

"I'm here about the Viscount's son." Hawke explained. The Arishok leaned forward.

"Are you? In four years, I have made no threat, and fanatics have line up to hate us, simply because we exist. But despite lies and fear, _bas _still beg me to let them come to the Qun. They hunger for purpose. The son has made a choice. You will not deny him that." He growled. Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"No doubt you see the advantage of having the Viscount's son at arm's reach." Hawke replied. The larger man glared.

"He is no longer the Viscount's son. _Vidithari _give up their lives for the certainty only Qunari know." He defended.

"You would not take advantage of his connections?" Kierrai asked in surprise. The Arishok turned his gaze to her.

"The Qun may demand that advantage, but I do not. It was his choice to be educated. He is not my prisoner. He is not even here. He went to his father. Ask the Viscount why he would send you and a letter both." He said sternly. Kierrai and Revin looked at each other in surprise. Something was wrong here.

"That seems…strange." Hawke said finally.

"They are meeting at the Chantry. A last pointless appeal I assume." The giant explained. Anders raised an eyebrow.

"The Viscount would involve the Chantry?" he asked quizzically. Hawke sighed.

"No, but we know who would. Mother Petrice." He realized. Kierrai growled at the name.

"A suspect in many things. If she has threatened someone under my command again, there is only one response." The Qunari leader threatened. Hawke shook his head.

"Don't make things worse by marching your men through the streets without cause." He warned. The giant glared.

"This is cause. This is the last insult I will suffer, Hawke. I will be watching. _Vidithari_ are of the Qun. This offense will have an answer." He growled. Kierrai groaned at the implication as they left to go to the Chantry. It did not take long for them to arrive there, and what they found was surprising. Seamus Dumar was kneeling in front of the statue of Andraste on the top level of the Chantry. When Hawke approached the boy, he fell over, revealing a gruesome gash along his throat. Kierrai closed her eyes sadly. Seamus had been a good, kind young man.

"Serah Hawke. Look at what you have done!" Mother Petrice said from the foyer below. Kierrai snapped to attention at the sound of her voice. "To pounce upon the Viscount's son, a repentant convert, in the Chantry itself! A crime with no excuse. Your Qunari masters will finally answer." She said in a reprimanding tone. Kierrai saw Sebastian walk into the foyer with surprise. He met her eyes and moved to join them on the platform. Hawke was furious.

"You've been a headache, but to outright kill someone? That's new for you!" he said angrily. Petrice scoffed.

"He deliberately denied the Maker. How many would follow if he went unpunished? And yet, even this sympathizer will inspire vengeance when his brutal murder is exposed." She revealed.

"You won't get the Qunari ousted, you'll get a slaughter on both sides!" Hawke shouted.

"To die untested would be the real crime. People need the opportunity to defend faith, starting with you." She turned to her small group of followers. "Earn your reward in this life and next! These heretics must die!" she cried before fleeing like the coward she was. Kierrai sighed as the commoners attacked them. She tried not to kill them, but in some cases there was no other choice. The fight ended as soon as it began, and Petrice entered the room with Elthina.

"Do you see, Your Grace? Traitors attacking the very core of the Chantry! They defile with every step!" Petrice said worriedly. Kierrai glared at her.

"There is death in every corner, young mother. It is as you predicted, all too well." The Grand Cleric said cryptically.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but you must know the truth about what happened here." Hawke stated.

"Don't you spout your Qunari filth. This is a hand of the Divine!" Petrice hissed. Elthina rolled her gray eyes.

"I have ears, Mother Petrice. The Maker would have me use them. Serah Hawke, is it?" she said. Hawke nodded.

"Viscount Dumar's son is dead, killed here in your name." he explained. Elthina stared for a long time.

"I'm sure my name won't like that." She said finally. Kierrai raised her eyebrows in shock. The Grand Cleric had a sense of humor? "Petrice?" she asked, not needing to finish her question.

"Seamus Dumar was…a Qunari convert. He came here to repent and was murdered!" Petrice lied. Kierrai glared at her.

"It's a ruse, Your Grace. Seamus was killed to set people against the Qunari." Kierrai said, stepping forward. Petrice glared at her.

"This is no longer a matter of heathens squatting in the docks. People are leaving us to join them!" she said, losing her cool.

"And we must pray for them like any other." Elthina said wisely.

"They deny the Maker." Petrice argued. Elthina turned to her.

"And you diminish him, even as you claim his side! Andraste did not volunteer for the flame. Serah Hawke, you stand with the captain of the guard? The young mother has erred in her judgment. A court will decide her fate. The chantry respects the law, and so must she." Elthina said before walking away to return to her chambers.

"Grand Cleric? Grand Cleric!" Petrice cried. The woman turned to them angrily, when suddenly an arrow sprouted from her chest. Kierrai turned to see a large Qunari standing there with another arrow nocked. He loosed it, and it hit Petrice between the eyes, killing her.

"We protect those of the Qun. We do not abandon our own." The large man said before leaving the Chantry. Elthina paused on the staircase.

"Please send for Viscount Dumar." She said calmly. Hawke sent Fenris to retrieve the ruler of the city while the rest of them waited with the bodies. It was not a long wait before the Viscount stormed through the doors of the chantry to take his son's body into his arms. He wept over the young man's corpse for a time before Hawke approached him.

"My…son. Murdered in the heart of the chantry by those who held his sacred trust. What hope for this city when we fail our own so completely?" the Viscount cried.

"The Arishok is still here, excellency. You must be ready to stand up to him." Hawke said. The old man shook his head wearily.

"I cannot. I have already failed where it mattered most. Please, Hawke, leave me." He sobbed. Hawke bowed his head in assent and gestured for them to follow him out of the chantry. They all walked over to his estate, where Aveline and Isabela were arguing.

* * *

**A/N:** I know some of you wanted a more gruesome death for Petrice, but I had already written the chapter and I couldn't think of a way to change it. Thank you all so much for your encouragement and continued reading of The Other Alternative! I appreciate you guys so much!


	10. Chapter 10

"This is important! Don't interrupt with your selfish prattle." Aveline snapped. Isabela scoffed.

"Get off your high horse, I have problems too!" she retorted. Aveline laughed bitterly.

"'What drink should I order?' and 'Who's the father?'" she taunted.

"Oh, you little-" Isabela began, moving to slap the other woman.

"Are there any good seats left?" Hawke said, rushing into the main room. The women turned to him.

"Hawke, the Arishok is sheltering two fugitives who have 'converted' to the Qun. He must be convinced to release them. He's already feared because of Petrice. If people start to think he can ignore the law…I need your help so this doesn't get out of hand." Aveline said hurriedly. Isabela's face contorted with irritation.

"I'm going to die!" she blurted as she stepped forward. Kierrai couldn't resist the urge to grin. Her statement definitely got everyone's attention. "There. Got your attention. Real problem." She said. Hawke shook his head.

"I heard 'Arishok' and 'die.' What's this about?" he asked calmly. Isabela pushed Aveline out of the way.

"Remember the relic? The one Castillon is going to kill me over? A man called Wall-Eyed Sam has it. If you help me get it, Castillon won't kill me. Please." She begged. Kierrai saw Hawke's eyes soften toward her. She knew that he would do anything for the pirate queen. Aveline growled.

"I'm trying to keep the entire city from rioting against the Qunari!" she groaned. Isabela bit her lip.

"Well, maybe it's connected." She said cryptically.

"What?" Aveline snapped.

"I'm just saying maybe it will help. It's important to someone, right?" the pirate asked cheerfully. Aveline stared at her, green eyes wide.

"Now you start being responsible? Shit." She mumbled. Hawke looked between the two women.

"The relic issue has to be resolved before we take on the Qunari." He said.

"You trust her this much?" Aveline warned. Isabela shrugged.

"Probably not. I wouldn't." she said with a wry grin. Aveline sighed.

"They won't wait at the compound forever, Hawke. I really do hope this helps, because if it doesn't…" she allowed.

"You think I like having this thing on my mind?" Isabela interrupted. "Come on. The exchange is happening tonight in a Lowtown foundry." She said, leaving the estate. They all followed, with the exception of Aveline, who went to gather her men. A group of Qunari waited outside the foundry, and they did not hesitate to attack. When the battle was finished. Isabela paced awkwardly around the corpses.

"If the Arishok asks why we killed his men, we'll say it was an accident." Hawke said sarcastically. The Rivaini rogue bit her lip as she looked at her lover.

"Err…yes. About that. The relic belongs to the Qunari, and there's a small chance they want it back." She said finally. Kierrai stared at her friend in shock. She hadn't been expecting a theft of this magnitude. Hawke's jaw dropped.

"Do the Qunari look like the sharing type to you? Of course they want it back!" he shouted. Isabela looked at her feet in shame.

"I've always known what the relic is. I just didn't want to…worry you." She mumbled. "The relic is a Qunari text handwritten by that philosopher of theirs…Keslan, Cousland…whatever his name is." She said.

"Koslun." Fenris stated. Isabela grinned at him.

"That's the one. I stole it from them, they followed me here to reclaim it, and that's why they're still in Kirkwall." She explained. Kierrai sighed: As much as she loved her, the pirate was always getting them into more trouble. Hawke looked into Isabela's honey colored eyes.

"Sounds like the Qunari take their reading very seriously." He teased. Isabela giggled.

"Is there anything the Qunari don't take seriously?" she asked.

"I'm sure there's something. Maybe knock-knock jokes?" Kierrai said sarcastically. Isabela laughed again.

"Look, the book's right in this building, and I'm not letting it slip away again." She said seriously. "It's the only thing that'll get Castillon off my back. Please tell me you'll give the relic to me." She begged him. Hawke nodded without hesitation.

"It's yours. Your life depends on it." He said. She smiled fondly at him, and Kierrai noticed a sadness in her eyes.

"Really? I…wasn't expecting that. It's nice to have someone on my side for once." She said quickly. "Come on, we've no time to waste." She said as she entered the building. There was a quick battle, and Isabela disappeared halfway through it. Hawke, Kierrai, Sebastian, and Fenris finished off the remaining Qunari inside before following her out. The body of Wall-Eyed Sam was near the door with a note pinned to his chest. Hawke picked it up and read it before cursing and shoving it into Kierrai's hands.

_"Dear Hawke, I have the relic, and am gone. I'm sorry it has to be this way. You've been a loyal ally, but this is best for us both. You promised me the relic, and I know you'll fight Castillon for me, but I don't want this. I've dragged you too far into this mess already. You don't have to forgive me, but I hope you understand. –Isabela"_ it said. Kierrai sighed, unsure of how to comfort her friend in the face of this betrayal.

"Let's go." Hawke growled. They followed him to the Qunari compound in the docks, where they were stopped by a Qunari guard. Aveline was waiting for them.

"I request an audience with the Arishok." Aveline said. The Qunari nodded.

"He will allow it, but not in this number." He said. Aveline agreed.

"I will only bring my friend here and a small complement of my guard. Is that few enough?" she asked.

"It is. Enter." The giant said. Hawke gave Kierrai a look that said she was in charge while he was away. They waited not far from the compound, choosing to watch the ocean in their spare time.

"I cannot believe she would betray us like that." Sebastian said after a while. Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You can't?" he asked sarcastically in his low, gravelly voice. Kierrai rolled her eyes.

"Leave it be. I better not hear any comments like that when Hawke gets back, this hurts him more than you realize." She ordered. Suddenly, she heard loud footsteps approach her from behind and she immediately drew her blades. A Qunari was charging her ferociously. "Bloody hell." She exclaimed as she fought the giant off. She turned to her friends who were looking around at the sudden outbreak of Qunari running around the docks. "We need to get out of here. We need to find Hawke." She ordered. They nodded in agreement and followed her back to the compound. Everything was chaotic, and she had a feeling that Hawke wouldn't be there. They made their way to an alley where they could come up with a plan.

"What do you want us to do, Kierrai?" Fenris asked seriously.

"We will make our way to the Viscount's keep. They appear to be herding people there, which is where we will find Hawke." She decided. The men nodded in agreement, and they quickly headed to Hightown.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Because the last chapter was so very short, I decided to be nice and put up the next chapter as well. I would like to thank all of you for your continued reading and reviews, you are all so helpful to me and you are what keeps this story going! Thank you all so much! Enjoy! :D

* * *

They ran into Hawke just outside the Viscount's keep, to her relief. He led them into the building, and as they burst through the doors of the throne room, Kierrai saw hundreds of nobles fearfully crowded into the chamber. Viscount Dumar's head rolled on the ground, and she sighed. They were too late to save him, but there was still a chance for everyone else.

"Shanedan, Hawke. I expected you. Maraas toh ebra-shok. You alone are basalit-an. This is what respect looks like bas! Some of you will never earn it! So tell me, Hawke: You know I am denied Par Vollen until the Tome of Koslun is found. How would you see this conflict resolved without it." The massive Qunari asked. Kierrai heard groans of pain behind them and she turned to see Isabela stepping over the body of a Sten.

"I believe I can answer that." She said wryly as she approached. Kierrai grinned widely. She knew Isabela wouldn't betray them like that. She handed the tome to the Arishok. "I'm sure you'll find it mostly undamaged." She said.

"The Tome of Koslun." The giant said reverently. Isabela turned to Hawke, whose eyes held a small smile.

"It took me a while to get back, what with all the fighting everywhere. You know how it is." She said happily. Hawke grinned.

"Heroic acts of sacrifice? What will people say?" he teased. Isabela rolled her eyes.

"This is your damned influence, Hawke. I was halfway to Ostwick before I knew I had to turn around. It's pathetic." She replied with a fond smile. The Arishok turned back to them after handing the Tome to one of his men.

"The relic is reclaimed. I am now free to return to Par Vollen-with the thief." He said seriously. Kierrai stepped forward at the same time as Hawke, both of them looking to protect Isabela.

"What?" Isabela asked in surprise.

"Oh, no, no, no. If anyone kicks her ass, it's me." Aveline protested.

"She stole the Tome of Koslun. She must return with us." The Arishok stated as if he were commenting on the weather.

"You have your relic. She stays with us." Kierrai growled.

"Then you leave me no choice." He said, turning to Hawke. "I challenge you, Hawke. You and I will battle to the death, with her as the prize." He challenged. Hawke started to nod in agreement when Isabela spoke up.

"No! If you're going to duel anyone, duel me!" she exclaimed.

"You are not basalit-an. You are unworthy." He denied. Hawke stepped forward.

"Alright. Let's dance." He said, a cold determination in his blue eyes.

"Meravas! So shall it be!" the Qunari leader shouted. He drew his blade, which was larger than Kierrai, and ushered Hawke to the center of the room. Kierrai pulled Isabela away.

"He cannot die. Not for me." The pirate whispered. Kierrai squeezed her hand.

"He won't die." She said, to herself as much as to her friend. Hawke pulled his staff from his back and waited for the giant to charge. It did not take long, and he easily dodged and tripped the Qunari on the staff. Causing him to stumble to the floor. He hurriedly shot ice and lighting at him in quick succession. Kierrai sidled over to Anders and Merrill, who were watching intently.

"If he gets hurt, I want you to heal him, understand? He will not die today." She ordered calmly. The two mages nodded in understanding and resumed watching the battle. It appeared to be nearing its' end when suddenly the Arishok drove his blade into Hawke's side, lifting him into the air. Kierrai shrieked and blood came out of her friends' mouth. To her amazement, Hawke raised his staff and drove it into the Arishok's heart, causing the giant to drop to the ground. Hawke removed the blade, knowing he had won, and dropped to his knees. Anders and Isabela rushed to his side, and Kierrai felt relief when the blue glow of healing surrounded her friend. Hawke stood and turned to the Arishok, who was dying on the stairs.

"One day, we shall return." The giant threatened with his last breath. Hawke turned just as Knight-Commander Meridith and First Enchanter Orsino burst through the doors.

"Is it over?" The Templar leader asked.

"It's over." Hawke said with a growl.

"The city has been saved!" One of the nobles in the room shouted. Everyone began cheering Hawke's name, but he did not revel in it. Meridith walked over to him, and Hawke took a step back. Kierrai stepped forward, ready to defend her apostate friend if the Templar leader tried to take him away.

"Well done. It appears Kirkwall has a new champion." She said in her cold voice. Kierrai raised her eyebrows in surprise, and noticed that Revin had the same expression. Everyone slowly cleared out, leaving their group of companions alone.

"We have things we need to discuss, I think." Hawke said to Isabela. She nodded nervously and followed him out. The rest of the group stood there a moment before going their separate ways. Kierrai was the last to leave, and when she stepped outside, heavy rainfall soaked her instantly. It was as if the Maker himself wanted to put out the burning city. She raised her face to the storm and smiled. Things were calm for the first time in years. She began to walk back to her home in Lowtown, and was glad to see that it was undamaged.

"Kierrai!" a thick brogue called from behind her before she reached her door. She turned to see Sebastian running toward her through the storm. She bit the inside of her cheek, realizing that they were probably about to have another confrontation over what she had said earlier that day. They stood there in the pouring rain for a moment before he said anything.

"You were right." He said, breaking the silence. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"Everything that you said today was true. I have no right to lead you along and tease you with my indecision. So I decided." He explained. Kierrai frowned.

"What did you decide?" she asked softly. Sebastian grinned at her before pulling her to him. He planted his lips on hers, and she had never tasted anything so sweet. His hand touched the small of her back and pulled her closer as their kiss deepened, and she entangled her fingers in his auburn hair. She couldn't believe that this was happening, but she went along with it anyway. If it was a dream, it was the best one she'd had in a long time. She sighed when he finally pulled away.

"I decided that I cannot live without you. I love you, Kierrai. I never stopped loving you. You are the most important thing in my life, and I want you to be by my side when I retake Starkhaven." He said roughly, his accent getting thicker with his emotion.

"You're certain?" she whispered, not daring to hope. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I've never been more certain of anything, my love." He murmured. Kierrai kissed him joyously.

"Maker, I've missed you." She said against his chest. They stood there, the rain falling around them. A mischievous gleam entered Sebastian's eyes and he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward her home. She raised an eyebrow as she realized what he was implying, but she stopped in her tracks.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice sounding hurt. She stared at him for a long time.

"You should know that I want to do this more than anything, but I have a condition." She explained.

"What condition, love?" he asked in confusion. Kierrai stared at him for a long time before deciding that she was certain about this.

"Marry me." She stated calmly. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" he blurted. She giggled.

"I said marry me, Sebastian. That is my condition. I don't want you to completely turn your back on the Chantry, and marrying me would make our…fun… acceptable." She replied. He smiled widely at her.

"If that is your condition, I have one of my own." He said, dropping to his knee. Kierrai raised an eyebrow as he took her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He grinned and pulled a ring, her ring, out of his pocket.

"Kierrai, you stole my heart years ago, and it will always be yours. I want you by my side until the day I die. Will you marry me, my love?" he asked. She beamed at him.

"Of course I will." She shouted joyously. He slid the ring onto her finger and stood, kissing her passionately.

"Shall we visit Elthina?" he asked cautiously. She threw her arms around him and kissed him in agreement.

"Let's go. We should have a witness or two, though." She said with a happy grin. They hurried around Kirkwall, collecting their friends before going to the Chantry. Elthina stood in the foyer as if she was waiting for them.

"It seems you have made your decision, Sebastian. I am happy for you. Is there something I can do for you?" she asked.

"We would like to get married, Elthina. There is no point in waiting any longer." Sebastian requested. Elthina nodded in approval.

"Of course. Follow me, then." She agreed. Kierrai grinned as they made their way to the chapel. The ceremony was quick and simple, and Kierrai and Sebastian did not stay for the celebration afterwards. Everyone congratulated them, but they were eager to leave and celebrate on their own. When they arrived at her home, their home, they kissed each other deeply. Kierrai had a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she looked up at her husband.

"Are you ready to see what I've learned over the years?" she said with a wink. Sebastian grinned.

"I'll see if I can keep up." He growled.

Kierrai woke up the next morning with Sebastian in her bed, and she had never felt so happy in her life. She smiled and rested her head against his chest. Nothing could ruin this moment.


	12. Chapter 12

For three years, their lives were blissful. Sebastian worked out a plan to retake Starkhaven, and Kierrai continued to help Hawke when she wasn't helping her husband. When Knight-Commander Meridith began to push the mages too far, however, Hawke needed assistance from the both of them. He knocked on their door one morning, saying they needed to come with him to meet someone important. Isabela, Fenris, Varric, Aveline, Merrill, and Anders were all there as well, and the large group made their way to the Keep. Kierrai pulled on her hood against the cold winter air, and even when they were inside she refused to put it down. She heard a familiar Ferelden accent, and she was shocked to see her brother standing before her.

"Let me guess: That's your final answer?" Alistair asked sarcastically. Meredith glowered at him.

"Three mages have fled to Ferelden, and you have intervened to protect them. As if it is your right to do so! What other answer did you expect here, Your Majesty?" she growled.

"A maybe might have been nice." Alistair replied. Kierrai giggled at the realization that her brother hadn't changed a bit.

"I do not deal in maybes. I deal in cold hard facts, as should you. Perhaps when Ferelden next chooses a king, it will be one that takes his duty to the Maker seriously." The Knight-Commander said coolly before exiting the keep. Kierrai glared at her back. That was too threatening toward her brother for her liking. Meredith was now on her list. Alistair watched her leave before turning to Hawke.

"Well. That was awkward." He said. Kierrai grinned from beneath her cloak.

"That's just Meredith's idea of Kirkwall hospitality." Kierrai said from the back of the group. Alistair laughed softly.

"Really? Kirkwall brutality must rip the skin off your face, then." He chuckled. Kierrai saw him straining to see who she was. "There is something familiar about that voice. Remove your hood." He said suddenly. She laughed.

"King's orders?" she teased. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Do it." He commanded. Everyone looked confused at the entire situation. Kierrai pulled her hood back from her head and shook out her long dark hair. A grin crossed the King's face.

"There. I've done it. Happy?" she asked in pretend annoyance. Alistair crossed the room and embraced her.

"It is good to see you again, sister. I should have known you would be travelling in such esteemed company." He said gladly. Kierrai laughed while everyone turned to look at them.

"Sister?" Everyone, excluding Sebastian, said in confused unison. Varric laughed out loud.

"This I have to hear." He said. Sebastian smiled knowingly.

"Yes, sister. I suppose now that you all have gotten to know me a bit, I can tell you who I am. My name is Lady Kierrai Theirin-Vael, daughter of King Maric Theirin, half-sister to Alistair Theirin, the King of Ferelden, and sister-in-law to Zeriah Cousland-Theirin, Queen of Ferelden and Commander of the Grey." She explained proudly. Hawke's jaw dropped.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to keep it a secret. If everyone knew, it wouldn't be too difficult for people to make trouble, if you know what I mean." She said softly. He nodded slowly.

"I do understand. You can never be too careful." He murmured. Alistair watched their exchange with interest.

"Is this your husband? You and I will need to have a talk later, sir, if you don't mind." He said finally, taking on the "big brother" persona. Kierrai rolled her eyes and stepped over to Sebastian.

"No, Alistair, this is my husband." she explained. She turned to Sebastian. "If he likes you, maybe you will gain a powerful new ally, Sebastian." She hinted. Sebastian smiled nervously. She could see how much he wanted to impress her brother, and she loved him for it.

"Let's get back to the business at hand." Alistair said, turning to Hawke. "Right. I'm Alistair, err, King of Ferelden, and this is Teagan, my uncle…sort of." Kierrai giggled, earning a glare from her brother.

"I'm actually Teagan, I'm only sort of his uncle." Teagan clarified. Aveline stepped in front of both Alistair and Kierrai and she sank to one knee.

"Your Majesty, may I say what an honor it is to meet you." She said reverently.

"Well you could, but you'd be the first today." The King said with a small laugh. Aveline's face grew serious.

"I fought at Ostagar. What happened there was a great tragedy." She said sincerely. Kierrai and Alistair nodded together.

"Ah. Yes. Yes it was. Thankfully the man responsible has paid for that." Alistair said. Kierrai sighed, causing him to look at her.

"I wish I could have helped kill him. He deserved it after kidnapping me. Bastard." She grumbled. Alistair shrugged.

"Kierrai, you are half the reason I am King. Don't downplay your part in that." He said kindly. She grinned at him.

"We heard the Dalish were given land in Ferelden. Is it true?" Merrill asked quietly. Alistair looked at the small elven woman for a moment.

"Yes. I wish I could say that went better." He said awkwardly. Merrill raised an eyebrow, confusion clear in her massive green eyes.

"Why? What happened?" she asked in surprise.

"It's a long story, I intend to make it up to your people, however." He explained. Anders was looking intently at the King.

"Say…weren't you a Grey Warden once?" he asked. Alistair raised an eyebrow.

"That's the rumor. Wait. Weren't you…?" he responded. Anders grinned.

"That's the rumor." He responded wryly. Kierrai smiled. She hadn't seen this happier side of Anders in a long time.

"Huh. I guess we get around." Alistair answered. Kierrai noticed that Isabela had a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"So, you're a king now! Moving up in the world!" she said gleefully. Kierrai noticed a blush creep into her brother's cheeks.

"Isabela, right? You look…different." He said quickly. She grinned.

"Don't we all?" she answered. Alistair laughed and turned back to Hawke.

"I was hoping we could talk. Would've been better timing before being emasculated by Meredith, but I'm not picky." He said, changing the subject. Hawke laughed.

"Things are looking up! It's not often I get called on to meet with foreign leaders." He replied with his usual cheery sarcasm. Kierrai rolled her eyes.

"I know you came here from Lothering. A Ferelden refugee that did well for himself, against all odds. I have to admit, I was hoping your influence in Kirkwall might be of use. Things…haven't been going well with Orlais. Without a Viscount here, however, there's only the Knight-Commander to deal with." Alistair explained.

"You were having an argument about mages?" Hawke asked, genuinely curious.

"What else does he have arguments about?" Kierrai muttered. Alistair glared at her, and she smiled innocently at him.

"Yes, well, apparently I don't feel the same way about mages as the Chantry does. So, we're in disagreement. That means they get nasty. They're like that." He clarified. Hawke raised a dark eyebrow and scratched his chin.

"Sounds like the circle is better off in Ferelden." He guessed.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? Sadly, I don't control the Circle. I can only deal with mages outside the circle…of which there aren't many." Alistair admitted.

"Aren't they in your kingdom? Why not just kick the templars out?" Hawke asked. Alistair sighed.

"Easier said than done." He said with a small laugh.

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't try." Anders said.

"I'm sure there's something you can do." Merrill added. Fenris sighed at both of them.

"Perhaps some things are better left alone." He drawled. Anders shot a glare at the elf, but said nothing.

"We'll see what comes of it. Ferelden had a Blight to contend with, remember? We're not exactly at our strongest." Alistair assured them. Kierrai looked at her brother.

"Wait a moment. There was a Blight? Is that what we were doing when we fought that bloody dragon on Fort Drakon? Maker, how could I forget?" she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Alistair laughed quietly.

"Maker's breath, Kierrai." He chuckled. She smiled at him.

"What is going on with Orlais? Will there be war?" she asked. He groaned.

"Maker, I hope not. Apparently some Orlesians think it would be grand to get their lost province back." He explained.

"Well we won't let them swoop down on us, will we?" Teagan said confidently.

"That's right. Swooping is bad." Alistair said, earning laughs from the rest of the group. Hawke cleared his throat.

"You know, with your help, there could be a viscount." He hinted. Teagan raised an eyebrow.

"That's asking a lot." He said. Kierrai shrugged.

"I think Hawke would be a good viscount, but unfortunately you have that…ahem…magical problem." She reminded them.

"It's tempting, but I'm sorry to say that my support won't mean much without the support of the Templars. And to tell you the truth, if I were to put anyone up for Viscount, it would be Kierrai. She has been trained in that sort of thing, you know." Alistair admitted. Kierrai groaned.

"I've told you a million times, Alistair: I don't want it!" she muttered. Alistair laughed jovially.

"Which is precisely why you should take it, but I won't push." He teased. "I suppose it doesn't matter, anyway. I was hoping to have your help before Meredith got wind of my arrival, but that's done now. What you can do is protect Kirkwall. It will take someone like you to keep it from falling apart." He finished. Hawke cocked his head.

"Protect Kirkwall from what exactly?" he asked in his deep voice.

"You ask me, the biggest threat to this city just walked out that door." Alistair hinted. He laughed. "But, maybe that's the ex-Templar in me talking. Well, I suppose I should get back to the old ball and chain." He said with a fond smile.

"You know the queen hates it when you call her that!" Teagan said with a chuckle. Alistair rolled his eyes.

"No she doesn't. Just because she killed an Archdemon, she doesn't scare me." He retorted. Teagan laughed loudly.

"You keep telling yourself that, Your Majesty." He replied.

"Is Zeriah here, Al?" Kierrai asked. Alistair grinned at her.

"She is. You two are coming with us. There is a lot of interrogation that needs to happen here, sister. We've missed you." He said warmly. Kierrai smiled at him.

"I've missed everyone as well. Writing letters just isn't enough." She said. Alistair raised an eyebrow at her as they walked to his estate.

"Does everyone still keep contact with you?" he asked curiously. She shook her head.

"The only ones who write me regularly are you two and Zev. I hear from Wynne every once in a while, and Leiliana as well. Wynne was especially excited to hear that I have ended my life of debauchery." She explained with a grin. Alistair laughed.

"She would be happy about such things. What about Zevran? Did you tell him that you're married now?" he asked. Kierrai chuckled.

"Of course I did. He told me that he shed a tear when he read my letter, but that he was happy for me." She answered. Sebastian laughed as well. She had told him all about Zevran over the years, and he had a surprising understanding of their interesting friendship.

"Wait! You can't just walk away from us Legs!" Varric called from behind them. She stopped and turned, seeing the rest of their companions running after them. She giggled at the sight.

"Al, do you mind having a few extra dinner guests?" she asked cheerfully. He shrugged.

"Why not? It'll be like old times." He said fondly. The rest of the group caught up with them, and Varric marched right up to Kierrai and poked her on the sternum.

"You have stories to tell me, Legs. You can't hide them anymore, it just isn't fair. So you better believe we will be talking, my friend." He said irritably. Kierrai laughed.

"Yes, yes, I'll tell you all of my stories now, Varric. Calm yourself." She replied. The dwarf smiled broadly at her.

"Now that is what I like to hear." He answered. They arrived at Alistair's estate, which was actually not far from Hawke's.

"I didn't know this place belonged to you, Al." Kierrai said. He shrugged.

"It has always belonged to the Theirin family. I am surprised you didn't know about it." He replied.

"I was never in Kirkwall until just after the Blight. Actually, the fact that I would be relatively unknown is what drew me to this city. I also tend to avoid Hightown unless I'm going to visit Hawke." She explained. He nodded in understanding.

"Wait a moment, where are you living, Kierrai?" he wondered out loud.

"We have a little house in Lowtown." She answered, hoping he wouldn't know the name of the slums. Her hopes were thrown out the window when Varric spoke.

"If you can call that shithole a house, Legs. It's more like a box." He mocked. Kierrai glared at him.

"Kierrai, I know this is going to sound all 'high and mighty' to you, but a woman of your standing should not be living in a slum. This is your house as much as it is mine, and I want you to have it for as long as you live in Kirkwall." Her brother said sternly. She rolled her eyes, knowing it was useless to argue.

"Thank you for your kindness, Your Majesty." Sebastian said graciously. Alistair laughed.

"Don't call me that, Sebastian. You married my sister, therefore, you will call me brother. Or Alistair. Just anything but my titles, please." He said. Her husband smiled at him.

"Thank you, brother." He said in his thick accent. Alistair opened the front door to the estate and led them into the foyer.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called loudly. Kierrai stifled a laugh. Zeriah appeared at the top of the staircase.

"How did your meeting go, love? Kierrai!" she squealed, sprinting down the stairs in excitement. The small Warden crashed into her with a tight hug. Kierrai returned the embrace fondly before realizing that something was different about the Warden. Zeriah pulled away and Kierrai examined her carefully.

She was still as short as Kierrai remembered, barely reaching her chin. Her long black hair was in its usual loose braid, and her green eyes were as bright as ever. Kierrai's gaze stopped on her abdomen. Where there had once been hard, tight muscle, Kierrai noticed a prominent bump. Her brown eyes widened in surprise.

"You're pregnant!" She accused loudly. Zeriah grinned mischievously as Alistair put an arm around her.

"That I am. It took nearly ten years, but we finally have a baby on the way." She replied. Kierrai laughed joyously.

"How far along are you?" she asked in wonder.

"Nearly six months. I didn't want to say anything until we were sure the pregnancy would stick, but Wynne told me that the little nugget was healthy and happy in there." Zeriah said with a wide smile. Kierrai raised an eyebrow.

"Little nugget?" she asked quizzically. Zeriah laughed, a clear, musical sound.

"Sorry, that is what Oghren has been calling the baby. I guess it just stuck." She replied. A stern look crossed her face out of nowhere. "You got married without telling us. Which one is he? Don't tell me! I want to guess." She said spontaneously. "Line up, men." She commanded. Kierrai giggled at the woman's pregnancy brain. Hawke, Sebastian, Varric, Fenris, and Anders all stood in a horizontal line as the tiny warden examined them carefully.

"Well, you are all very handsome, which is one of the things Kierrai said about her husband, so that is completely not helpful." She muttered. She stopped when she reached Anders. "Wait a moment. Anders? What in the Maker's name are you doing here? Never mind, it isn't you, you were never one to settle down." Zeriah reasoned. Anders laughed softly.

"It is good to see you too, Commander." He said. She grinned at him and went back to her examination.

"It isn't either of you," she said, pointing to Fenris and Varric, "Kierrai was never one for chest hair and if her husband had such incredible lyrium markings she definitely would have told me." Fenris raised an eyebrow at her recognition of his tattoos, but stepped away from the line. Zeriah got very close to Sebastian's face, studying him. She did the same with Hawke, before stepping back and pointing at Sebastian. "You have a face that is quick to smile, I can tell. You are her husband." She said proudly. Sebastian laughed.

"You are quite astute, Warden Commander." He said in his thick brogue. Kierrai smiled lovingly at him. Zeriah turned to her sister-in-law with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh, sister, his accent." She said. Kierrai winked at her.

"I know. It's incredible, isn't it?" she agreed. Zeriah nodded, causing Alistair to scoff in mock jealousy.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving." The King said. Hawke nodded in agreement. Zeriah rolled her pretty eyes and gestured to the dining room.

"The food is in there. Maker's breath love, I think you eat more than I do." She teased. Alistair stared at her.

"Zeriah, you ate more than I did when you weren't pregnant, and now you eat even more than that." He said, deadpanned. Kierrai laughed loudly, causing Zeriah to glare at her.

"I suppose you're right, but now I'm eating for two!" she exclaimed. They all laughed and walked into the dining room, where plenty of food awaited them. They talked and laughed together for hours, finally having a moment of relief from the tension that had been building in Kirkwall. Even Anders seemed to be having a good time. By nightfall, everyone cleared out, with the exception of Kierrai, Sebastian, Alistair, and Zeriah, of course.

"How long are you staying?" Kierrai asked them as they sat around the fire. Zeriah smiled sadly.

"We are leaving tonight, Kierrai. This wasn't supposed to be an extended trip. I expect you to visit us soon, however." She ordered. Kierrai returned the smile.

"I will make an effort, Zeriah." She said.

"Brother, send for me when you decide to retake Starkhaven, and I will aid you as best I can." Alistair said to Sebastian, clasping his arm.

"Thank you, Alistair. I will take care of her, you know." Her husband said. Alistair grinned.

"I can see that. Take care, you two." He said, embracing his sister. Kierrai pulled away from her brother and hugged Zeriah.

"Take care of the nugget, all right?" she said. Zeriah nodded, and she and Alistair left. Long after the house was empty, Kierrai and Sebastian stared at each other mischievously.

"What?" Sebastian asked with a grin.

"Shall we break in the new house?" Kierrai taunted. He smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss. They were going to have a wonderful first night in their new home.


	13. Chapter 13

A week later, Kierrai woke up to find a note on the pillow.

_"Get Hawke and meet me in the Chantry when you wake. We have something we need to discuss.—Love, Sebastian."_ It said. She rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes and dressed. Surprisingly, Hawke was at his estate, and he was eager for something to do. The two of them went to the Chantry together, where they found Sebastian having a heated discussion with Elthina.

"Do you never intend to give a public answer, Your Grace?" Sebastian asked. Kierrai raised an eyebrow in confusion. They were discussing the plight of the mages?

"What have I been asked?" Elthina replied drily. Sebastian groaned.

"About the mages! You could calm this fire if you stepped forward." He insisted. Kierrai smiled softly at him. She admired how much he still cared for Elthina, even though he was no longer a brother in the Chantry.

"The chantry's teachings are clear. Those who turn against them would not listen more to me than to Andraste." Elthina retorted. Hawke snorted.

"Mage this, Templar that. Is there anywhere in Kirkwall people don't talk about this?" he asked sarcastically.

"The last time mages rebelled against the Chantry, they ended up ruling Tevinter, should we just ignore them?" Sebastian asked. Kierrai could see that he wasn't trying to be rude, he was genuinely curious.

"I did not expect things to deteriorate so fast. I thought after the Qunari no one would wish for more violence. It has drawn more attention than I would like. Sebastian, if I can ask…" Elthina began.

"Anything, Your Grace." He responded quickly. Kierrai nodded in agreement. She had a lot of respect for the woman, and she cared for her almost as much as Sebastian did.

"And the Champion, too? If you will." Elthina requested. Hawke nodded.

"I can't imagine any way this will go wrong." He said with his usual flippant demeanor. Kierrai rolled her eyes.

"What would you have of us?" Sebastian asked, getting them back on track. Elthina sighed.

"The Divine is concerned about the situation here. She does not want to see the Free Marches become another Imperium. She has sent an agent to assess the danger. Meet with her. Please. Tell her drastic measures won't be required." She explained. Hawke nodded.

"I don't want to see the Divine's armies march against Kirkwall." He agreed. Sebastian looked shocked, and Kierrai took his hand gently. He squeezed it before speaking.

"Surely the Divine won't treat the whole city as enemies." He wondered.

"She is concerned. It is never wise to draw the concern of the powerful." Elthina answered sadly. Sebastian shook his head.

"She is the voice of Andraste. She cannot turn the might of the Chantry against the innocent due to…proximity." He protested. Elthina sighed.

"Were no innocents harmed in the Exalted Marches? She will do her best, Sebastian, but she must act first to protect the faith." She corrected.

"What can you tell me about this servant of the Divine?" Hawke asked.

"I was not told her real name, only to call her Sister Nightingale. She is said to be the Divine's left hand, sent to do work that might blacken the Divine's name." she explained. Kierrai listened intently, wanting to remember every detail they could get about this Sister Nightingale.

"What argument would convince her?" Kierrai asked, wondering how they would deal with this strange woman.

"The Divine has heard my protests already. I must trust your own powers of persuasion now." Elthina said worriedly. Kierrai met Sebastian's eyes. He was nervous about the entire situation.

"This cannot wait." Hawke said.

"Thank you. We cannot allow this ridiculous mage rebellion to turn into holy war." He said graciously.

"The agent, Sister Nightingale, will be waiting in the Viscount's throne room tonight. She wishes to remain…unseen. The room has been sealed since the Qunari incident. It may be difficult to get in without attracting attention." The Grand Cleric cautioned. Kierrai grinned.

"Oh goody, I get to pick locks again." She said cheerfully. The group left to prepare for the evening, and nightfall came quickly. Kierrai, Sebastian, Hawke, Fenris, Varric, Anders, and Isabela made their way to the keep under cover of darkness. When they arrived at the door to the throne room, they stepped back and let Kierrai have her fun. The lock sprung open with a click, and Kierrai pouted.

"That was too easy." She whined. Hawke chuckled and walked through the door. To their surprise, a few mages waited for them. They attacked without provocation, but they were quickly dispatched. Footsteps sounded behind them and they turned to see two more mages getting beheaded by a redheaded woman.

"The resolutionists. I might have known they would be part of this." A thick Orlesian accent said. Kierrai gasped in shock.

"Are you Sister Nightingale?" Hawke asked, just as Kierrai said, "Leiliana?" The Orlesian looked at her and smiled.

"It is good to see you again, Kierrai. I am Sister Nightingale. The Divine sent me to investigate the possibility of a rebellion here in Kirkwall. I have…some experience in unconventional situations." She said with a grin.

"_The_ Leiliana? Who accompanied the Hero of Ferelden to slay the archdemon?" Hawke asked in surprise. Kierrai giggled.

"Why don't you ever get that look of awe around me now that you know who I am, Hawke?" she asked in mock jealousy.

"Ah, I see it will be harder to remain anonymous so near the Ferelden border, especially when old friends are involved." She said, shooting a wink at Kierrai. "Yes, I know the Hero of Ferelden. Perhaps you have heard the songs I wrote of our time together. But that was many years ago. I am working for the Divine now, in Orlais. I had not thought to return to this part of Thedas." She explained.

"I hardly imagined the Divine's secret agent looking like you." Hawke said flirtatiously. Isabela elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to grunt.

"That is why I am effective. The Divine has long suspected that Kirkwall's problems were spurred by an outside group." She pointed out. Anders scoffed.

"Like any mage with a brain can't come up with 'Let's rebel!'" he said bitterly.

"To be fair Blondie, a lot of those rebellions turn into 'Let's feed ourselves to demons! Outside help of the planning variety might be required." Varric retorted.

"This attack proves she is right." Leiliana said sadly. Hawke was shaking his head.

"A few…err…wild cards aside, Grand Cleric Elthina has it all under control. I swear." He said, defending his city.

"Divine Justinia takes the situation here very seriously. She believes it is the worst threat to Thedas since the Qunari invaded." Leiliana revealed. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"A handful of apostates? How can that possibly…" he said, trailing off.

"The whole world is watching Kirkwall. If it falls to magic, none of us are safe." Leiliana assured. Anders glared at her.

"None of you." He muttered.

"Tell Elthina to leave. There is refuge for her at the Grand Cathedral in Orlais. She will not be safe here." Leiliana said fretfully. Kierrai nodded in agreement.

"We'll tell her, Leili. Keep safe." She replied. Leiliana smiled at her and left them. "Let's go back to the chantry." Kierrai ordered. Elthina was waiting for them.

"Sister Nightingale says you must leave Kirkwall." Hawke said as they approached. Elthina's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" she exclaimed. Sebastian frowned.

"You were right. The Divine will be taking action against Kirkwall, though the sister didn't say what. You must take the holy relics from the Chantry and leave, for safety." He explained quietly.

"Sebastian, I am surprised at you. Andraste would not thank me for saving a few dusty finger bones and my own skin at the cost of people's lives." She hissed. Hawke gaped at her.

"You keep dead people here?" he asked.

"The Kirkwall Chantry has guarded the remains of the martyr Devrina for eight hundred years. They must be protected." Sebastian explained.

"When I became Grand Cleric, I took a vow to the people of Kirkwall and the Free Marches. I will not leave my flock." Elthina said stubbornly. Sebastian's face crumpled.

"Would you let yourself die?" he said in a pleading tone.

"There is no greater devotion than to lay one's life on the Maker's feet. There is no better death than to take the blow for another." Elthina quoted.

"You don't hear that one quoted often do you?" Hawke said drily. Kierrai glared at him.

"Please, Your Grace. Sister Nightingale thinks there will be war." Sebastian begged. Elthina sighed.

"Then I must make peace. Settle yourself, Sebastian. I'm in no personal danger. I am Grand Cleric, who would dare attack me?" she asked wisely.

"If you will not shield yourself, then I will be your shield. You will come through this safely by the Maker's name, I swear it." Sebastian vowed. Elthina bowed her head toward him and exited the room. Kierrai watched her husband pace back and forth. "If Elthina won't leave Kirkwall, neither will I. I can't abandon her when the Divine's own agent warned her away!" he said. Kierrai smiled wanly at him.

"And here I thought I was the one you wanted to protect." She sighed. He laughed.

"I will always protect you, but you must admit that you are far more capable of fending off mages than Elthina, my love. And if these malificarum rebel against the Knight-Commander Elthina will put herself between them and be torn apart." He said, lovingly stroking her cheek. "I must try to make her see reason. This cannot end well." Kierrai gently kissed his cheek and rested her head against his chest.

"We'll do our best, love. She'll be all right." She murmured.

"I hope you're right." He whispered. "Let's go home." Kierrai could not sleep that night. She listened to the sound of Sebastian's easy breathing, but her thoughts were in turmoil. Something was wrong, she knew it as surely as she knew herself. She felt a sickening wrench at her stomach, and she jumped out of the bed and ran to the chamber pot to vomit. She felt Sebastian's warm hands touch her shoulders.

"Are you all right, love?" he asked worriedly. She shrugged.

"I don't know, I just felt ill. I'm fine, Seb." She replied. They crawled back into bed together, and Kierrai finally fell into dreams of a little nugget, living in a world without war.


	14. Chapter 14

"You look awful." Isabela pointed out. Kierrai stuck her tongue out at her. Her mysterious sickness hadn't gone away, and she wasn't sleeping very well because of it.

"Shut up, whore." Kierrai replied, grinning at her best friend. Isabela laughed loudly, drawing the eyes of everyone in the group as they made their way through Sundermount.

"Really, Kierrai, you should go see Anders or something. Find out what is wrong." The pirate whispered, sincere worry in her amber eyes. Kierrai sighed and shook her head.

"Maybe we should all focus on the task at hand, yes?" she said, changing the subject. Isabela scoffed.

"Whatever." The rogue replied. Kierrai smiled at her and they kept walking. The smile was wiped off her face when they heard a loud roar from above.

"Shit. Didn't we already kill this thing?" she asked as the Varterral dropped from the ceiling. The battle was long and difficult, and Kierrai was more exhausted than ever by the time it finished. Sebastian was looking her over for injuries when someone spoke.

"Now you, I wasn't expecting." A very familiar voice said. Kierrai immediately perked up. A handsome elf was making his way over to them. Isabela squealed with glee.

"I thought I smelled Antivan leather!" she said wryly. Zevran laughed.

"Isabela! If it isn't my favorite pirate wench." He exclaimed. She laughed.

"Shouldn't you be dead by now?" she asked.

"I could say the same, my dear. It seems we were both fortunate to find powerful friends, no?" he asked. Kierrai limped around the corner to see one of her favorite people standing there chatting with Isabela while Hawke, Varric, and Fenris observed.

"Zev!" she shouted before nearly tackling him to the ground in her excitement. The elf's eyes widened.

"_Princesa!_ You and Isabela run with the same crew? How surprising! Where is this husband of yours? Tell me he is the handsome one in the white armor." He said happily. Kierrai grinned.

"That's the one. I'm not sharing, either." She teased. Zevran pouted at her, but turned to the rest of the group.

"How do you do? My name is Zevran Arainai, adventurer and occasional assassin. I must admit, I was waiting for an assault by the Crows, not the mighty Champion of Kirkwall." He said with a flourish. Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know I'm the Champion?" he asked.

"Slayer of Qunari, Deep Roads explorer, ruggedly handsome. You underestimate your fame." The elf replied seductively. Hawke raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"How do you two know each other?" he said, referring to Isabela. Zevran grinned.

"How does anyone know Isabela?" he teased. The pirate glared at him.

"Yes, well you'll never know Isabela again if you keep that up." She snapped. Zevran laughed.

"If it helps, I know Kierrai in the same way. Though that ended many years ago." He said wryly. Kierrai laughed.

"Oh, the days when I was a rake. Good times." She said, reminiscent. Sebastian rolled his eyes at her. "What? If you and I did not behave so badly when we were younger, we might have never met." She pointed out. He grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Very true, love." He agreed.

"There must be more to it than leaving the guild." Hawke said, bringing them back to their mission. Zevran shrugged.

"That is offense enough to the Crows. I may have also killed the last four assassins they sent after me, and all their men. Oh, and the guild master! In fact, if you were a Crow, you might make a fortune bringing me in. You should consider a career change." Zevran joked. Kierrai gave Hawke a stern look.

"Don't even think about it." She growled. Zevran laughed.

"You always were the protective one, _princesa._" He said.

"I've been hired to find and capture you." Hawke admitted. Zevran nodded in understanding.

"Ah, let me guess: A man named Nuncio has asked you to capture a dangerous killer, yes? What did he say this time? That I killed his wife, butchered his parents, sold his children into slavery? Or did he tell you he was a law man from Antiva, charged with apprehending a ridiculously handsome fugitive?" he said in sultry tones. Kierrai smirked at Hawke's surprisingly interested expression.

"He didn't mention _how_ handsome." Hawke said flirtatiously. Isabela got a pleased smile on her face at the exchange.

"Ah, so you've noticed. I credit my high cheekbones and pouty lips." Zevran flirted back. Kierrai giggled, knowing that Zevran was going to get what he wanted. "Bring me to Nuncio if you wish, but I warn you, he surely intends to kill you. The crows do not like loose ends, unlike myself." He said with a wink. "But you are a man who can clearly handle himself, yes? Why worry? So, you can either tie me up, gag me, and then manhandle me, or you can take me to Nuncio. Which will it be, I wonder." He teased. Kierrai groaned the second he said "tie me up". She knew him too well.

"I like your list of options." Hawke said. "But does it have to be in that order?" he flirted. Zevran smirked.

"I knew you couldn't resist my obvious charms. It's the accent, isn't it?" he replied coquettishly. Kierrai laughed.

"You two know him best. What do you think?" Hawke asked both Kierrai and Isabela.

"I've had better." Kierrai said with a shrug. Isabela crowed with laughter, and Zevran stuck his tongue out at her.

"I meant about letting him go or not." Hawke said, rolling his blue eyes. Kierrai gave him a cheeky grin.

"If you don't let him go, I will have to do something about it, Hawke." Kierrai said sincerely. Hawke turned back to Zevran.

"You're very compliant for a fugitive." He pointed out. The elf shrugged.

"Compliant, yes, and very bendy. But truthfully, I know when I am outmatched. I would rather take my chances against the Crows." He answered. Hawke shook his head.

"None of your tricks. You're coming with me." He said sternly. Kierrai stared at him for a long time. There was something in Hawke's eyes that said he had a plan, but Kierrai would be watching him.

"Ah, as you wish. Let us see what Nuncio has to say." Zevran agreed. The elf walked beside her and Sebastian as they made their way to the Wounded Coast.

"He's up to something, Zev. He isn't going to give you away, not when he risks my wrath." She said surely. Zevran laughed.

"Let us not focus on this, my dear. Why did you not tell me you had a bun in the oven?" he asked curiously. Kierrai tripped and would have fallen if Sebastian hadn't caught her.

"A what in the where?" she asked, shocked. Zevran looked her over.

"I am quite certain you are carrying a child, _princesa._ Did you not know?" he asked. Kierrai put a hand on her stomach. That would explain her mysterious sickness. She had been feeling strange for a long time. She and Sebastian looked at each other in surprise.

"We didn't know. I…I suppose that makes sense, but we will have to see someone to be sure." She stammered after a long time. Kierrai noticed that Sebastian's stance immediately became more protective of her. She placed a hand on his arm. "How do you feel about this? If he's right, I mean." She asked worriedly. He beamed at her.

"Kierrai, fathering your child would be the most amazing thing to happen in my life. It would be the ultimate expression of our love." He said, his voice thick with love for her. She kissed him tenderly, feeling happier than ever. The arrived at the rendezvous point where Nuncio waited for them.

"Champion, you delivered! Just as I knew you would. It's a pity. The Crows could really benefit from having you in their pocket. Alas, orders are orders. No loose ends." The Antivan said. Zevran sighed.

"I would say I told you so, but that would be so expected of me, no?" he said.

"Boys, let's give the Champion a much deserved reward." Nuncio said before attacking. Kierrai sighed.

"So predictable." She said wistfully. The fight ended as soon as it began. The Crows were not prepared for such fearsome competition. By the end of the fight, Zevran was laughing.

"We are all in one piece? It is a good day then! I hope we all learned a lesson, yes? You cannot trust a Crow…unless he is ridiculously handsome." He said happily. He bowed to Isabela. "My dear Isabela, it has been a delight to see you again. And you as well, _princesa_. Keep writing letters, my dear. You both travel in…fine company." He said with a smile. Isabela frowned.

"That's it? You're leaving? What about sex?" she said in all seriousness. Zevran laughed loudly.

"Still blunt as a dwarven hammer, huh? Well why not?" he asked. Hawke stepped forward.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about me." He said to Isabela. She shrugged.

"What? You can come too." She said matter-of-factly. Zevran nodded.

"Indeed!" he agreed. Hawke shrugged.

"Let's find some place quieter." He suggested. Kierrai rolled her eyes.

"It was good to see you again, Zev!" she called.

"And you, my dear lady!" he replied. The remainder of the group stood in silence for a moment.

"Those two have curious standards…" Varric commented. Kierrai stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey! They aren't the only ones who have been there." She said, feigning insult. Everyone laughed.

"I'm certain they can all find their way back to Kirkwall. Let's go see Anders, love." Sebastian said to her. She nodded eagerly. The group separated when they made it to Kirkwall, and Kierrai and Sebastian made their way to Anders Darktown clinic. He looked up when they entered.

"What do you want?" he said wearily. Kierrai knew that he and Sebastian didn't get along, but she still considered him to be a friend.

"Anders, I need your help." She asked. He paid closer attention to her, noticing her dark circles and pale skin.

"Are you all right Kierrai?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Anders, we think I may be pregnant. Is that something you can determine?" she asked hopefully. He nodded calmly.

"It is." He said, gesturing for her to come closer. She did as he said, Sebastian on her heels. Anders placed his hands on her stomach, and she could feel the magic course through her body. After a moment, Anders pulled away and gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Well?" she asked nervously.

"You are definitely pregnant, Kierrai. I would say you are about three months along." He answered. Kierrai and Sebastian looked at each other with wide grins on their faces. Kierrai threw her arms around the mage.

"Thank you, Anders! Thank you so much!" she cried. He returned the embrace awkwardly.

"Of course, Kierrai. I will see you another day, I have many things to do. Congratulations." He said, pulling away from her. Kierrai turned to her husband and hugged him tightly.

"We're going to be parents!" she exclaimed. Sebastian smiled warmly at her.

"I love you, Kierrai." He murmured.

"I love you too." She whispered. They left the clinic, but before they got out of Darktown, they noticed a small child, crying on the side of the road. Kierrai took Sebastian's hand and led him over to the girl. "Where is your mother, child?" she asked softly, kneeling to look at the child. She couldn't have been more than five years old, and she was very tiny. Her blonde hair was filthy, and her face was so thin that her large hazel eyes were her most prominent feature.

"Gone." The little girl cried. Kierrai looked at Sebastian.

"What is your name?" he questioned. The tiny girl looked at him.

"Ziri." She sniffed.

"Ziri, when was the last time you ate something?" Kierrai asked. Ziri shrugged.

"I don't know." She answered. Kierrai looked at Sebastian pleadingly. He gave her a quick nod, and Kierrai turned back to the girl.

"Ziri, would you like to come with us? We will feed you and take care of you, sweetling." She crooned. The little girl looked at her with trust in her eyes. She put her arms out, and Kierrai lifted her up. She was nearly as light as her onyx daggers.

"What's your name?" Ziri asked.

"I am Kierrai, and this is my husband, Sebastian." Kierrai responded. Ziri nodded and cuddled up against her chest. They returned to their home in Hightown with the child. They got her cleaned up, fed her, and put her to bed. Kierrai and Sebastian watched the little girl for a long time.

"Kierrai…" Sebastian said after a time. She sighed.

"I know. We cannot keep her here. Not when we will likely face war in Starkhaven." She whispered sadly. He nodded and placed his chin on the top of her head.

"We can take her to the Chantry, love. They will care for her as well as anyone." He murmured. She closed her eyes, but nodded.

"We will take her when she is well enough to be moved." She agreed. They went to bed, and Kierrai fell asleep with Sebastian's arm lying protectively over her stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

They spent the next few weeks taking care of the child. They had told Ziri that they would be taking her to the Chantry as soon as she was well again, and the child understood. The pair of them did not go on any missions with Hawke for a while, wanting to take some time off. Hawke understood completely, and he even helped them with the child on occasion. The morning that they were going to take Ziri to the Chantry, Hawke knocked on their door.

"Hello there." Kierrai said, seeing everyone, with the exception of Anders, standing outside their door.

"We need the two of you to come with us to the Gallows. We need your help." Hawke said gravely. Kierrai looked at Sebastian, who approached her from behind.

"Sebastian, why don't you go ahead with them. I'll meet you there after I drop her off." She said. He nodded in agreement.

"Let me grab my bow." He said. Sebastian went into another room for a moment, and returned with his bow and a quiver of arrows. He gave Kierrai a gentle kiss before following Hawke. Kierrai sighed and placed a hand on the small bump that was now present on her stomach.

"Kierrai? Is it time to eat yet?" Ziri said from behind her. She turned to the child with a grin. She had put on much needed weight, and she finally looked like a five year old should.

"Of course, sweetling." She said. She placed a plate of food in front of the child before changing into her armor. She strapped her daggers to her back, and by the time she returned to Ziri, the girl was finished with her meal. "Are you ready to go?" she asked, keeping the sadness out of her voice. Ziri nodded.

"I am ready." The girl said. They left the estate and walked over to the Chantry. Elthina waited for them in the foyer of the Chantry with a warm smile.

"Hello, dear. You must be Ziri. I am Elthina." The old woman said warmly. Ziri smiled at her before turning to Kierrai.

"Will you visit me?" she asked. Kierrai nodded.

"Of course I will. We all will." She said fondly. She hugged the child and turned to Elthina. "Take good care of her." She said, a tear forming at the corner of her eye. Elthina nodded.

"Of course, my lady." She assured. Kierrai turned and walked out of the chantry, wishing she did not have to leave the child behind. She was halfway across the courtyard when the explosion hit her. She flew forward, throwing her hands over her stomach protectively as she rolled across the ground. She turned back to see a crater where the chantry had been. She heard a horrific scream, and it took her a moment to realize that it had come from her. Pain enveloped her completely, and she laid her head on the ground, finding only darkness.

* * *

They had been taken from the Gallows to Lowtown, where Meridith and Orsino were close to tearing out each other's throats. Sebastian did not know what to say, and he wished Kierrai were with him. Anders came out of nowhere, slamming his staff against the ground.

"The Grand Cleric cannot help you." The mage shouted. Meridith turned furiously.

"Explain yourself, mage." She threatened.

"I will not stand by and watch you treat all mages like criminals, while those who would lead us bow to their Templar jailors." He retorted. Part of Sebastian understood where he was coming from, but he was worried at the mages actions.

"How dare you speak to me—" Orsino began.

"The Circle has failed us, Orsino. Even you should be able to see that." Anders interrupted, the blue glow of Justice shining through. "The time has come to act. There can be no half measures." Hawke stepped forward.

"Anders, what have you done?" their leader asked, worry in his deep voice.

"There can be no turning back." Anders said softly. They all turned toward Hightown, where a red light shot from what could only be the Chantry. They could see bits of the building sucked into the glow, and there was a loud explosion that blasted the bits of building through the air. Sebastian wailed in fury and grief. Kierrai. Elthina. Ziri. All of them were there. He dropped to his knees.

"Kierrai! Elthina! Ziri! No! Maker, no! Your most faithful! My most treasured!" he sobbed. Pain crashed over him like a tidal wave. He was nothing without Kierrai. She was everything to him, and now he had lost her and their child, both. And poor Ziri, taken from the world before she had a chance to experience it. He sobbed on his knees, ignoring the events happening around him. After a time, his habits took over and he stood. "Blessed be the souls of the faithful, that they ascend to your right hand…" he began, praying for the souls of those he loved most. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, and he stumbled over most of the words as he sobbed maniacally. He froze when he heard Meridith speak.

"After what just occurred, you cannot deny what must be done!" she urged. Sebastian turned to them, heart hard as stone.

"Why are we debating the Right of Annulment when the monster who did this is right here?" he roared furiously. Everyone was staring at him. "I swear to you, I _will_ kill him." He growled.

"It can't be stopped now. You have to choose." The villainous mage said. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to rip out his throat for what he had done. His entire body ached. Kierrai. What was he going to do without her?

"I guess you've got yourself a Champion." Hawke said, to everyone's surprise. Sebastian approached him.

"Your first act must be to execute this traitor." Sebastian urged. Merrill stepped in front of Hawke.

"Are you sure about this? You know she's going to murder people whose only crime was being born a mage." She pointed out.

"Anders condemned the Circle already. The Grand Cleric was beloved by the entire city. Either the Templars annul the Circle or the citizens of Kirkwall will riot and murder the mages themselves. All we can do now is try to keep casualties to a minimum." Hawke said sadly. Sebastian could tell that the man was shaken. Kierrai was important to all of them. Even Isabela had a tear in her eye. Anders actions had just removed a crucial member of their little family, and everyone was deeply affected.

"I suppose…you're right. This decision was taken out of our hands." Merrill agreed.

"Stop them! I will warn the others!" Orsino shouted to his fellow mages before running off. Sebastian killed their attackers mechanically, not focusing on anything but his breathing as he released his arrows. The fight ended quickly, and Meridith walked over to one of the dead mages.

"So, it begins. I must gather my forces at the Gallows. Meet me there as soon as you can, Champion. I'll leave this…murderer for you to deal with. He's your companion. Do as you see fit." She said before taking the rest of her templars and leaving. Sebastian watched Hawke approach the traitor.

"There's nothing you can say that I haven't already said to myself. I took a spirit into my soul and changed myself forever to achieve this. This is the justice all mages have awaited." Anders said robotically. Sebastian was fuming.

"You call this justice? Kierrai, our friend, is dead because of you, and this is Justice?" Hawke shouted furiously.

"This was your doing?" a quiet voice asked from behind the group. Sebastian froze. He couldn't believe his ears. He turned slowly, too afraid to hope. A weight lifted off his shoulders when he saw her standing there, covered in small injuries and dirt, leaning heavily to one side. She was alive.

"Kierrai." Sebastian whispered. He ran to her, pulling her into his arms with a cry. She returned his embrace, but quickly pulled away.

"Answer me, Anders." She said, her normally warm voice icier than a winter storm. The murderer nodded.

"It needed to be done, Kierrai." He answered. Sebastian felt her stiffen against him. She pulled away and limped over to the mage.

"It needed to be done. It needed to be done? Anders you just murdered Ziri, a child who hadn't even gotten a chance to live her life! You almost killed me as well! Would it have been worth it if I died in there, Anders? Would it? You think you're so damn high and mighty with your stupid vendetta against the Templars, but all you are is a sorry, worthless coward who doesn't deserve the pity he so desperately craves." She snarled. The group had never seen her this furious, but Sebastian could see the pure pain that was underneath her fuming exterior.

"I know." Anders murmured. Kierrai turned to Hawke, brown eyes flaming with rage.

"His fate is no longer your decision, Hawke. It is mine. This waste of space dies here." She said coolly. Hawke gave her a sharp nod in assent, and Kierrai turned back to Sebastian. "Give me your bow, please." She requested. He quickly handed it over to her and watched as she approached Anders once again. She nocked the arrow and pulled the string just past her ear. Before she released, Anders said something.

"Your child lives, Kierrai. I thought you'd want to know that it is alive and well inside of you." He whispered. To her credit, she did not even flinch.

"Thank you. I will give you this merciful death because I once called you friend, but know that it is more than you deserve. I hope you rot in the void." She said before she released the string with a twang. The arrow hit the mage right between the eyes, and he fell over. Kierrai drew one of her daggers from her back and slit his throat for good measure before collapsing to her knees. She cried out in anguish, and Sebastian hurried to her side. He held her against his chest and cried with her over the loss of Ziri and Elthina. Even through his sadness, he felt joy at his wife's presence. He would never leave her side again.

* * *

Kierrai felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up into Hawke's deep blue eyes. She wiped away her tears and gave her friend a nod. He helped both of them up and embraced her.

"I'm glad you're alive, Kierrai." He said, his voice rough with emotion. She hugged him back.

"Thank you, Revin." She whispered. She noticed that Sebastian's hand never left hers, and she was grateful for it. Varric rushed over and embraced her tightly, even kissing her stomach in a gesture of fondness toward her child.

"It's good to see you, Legs. Let's stick together from now on, all right?" the dwarf said, genuinely worried. Kierrai smiled softly at him.

"Sounds like a plan, Varric." She agreed. Everyone in the group embraced her and muttered their condolences. Even Fenris wrapped her in a tight hug. When they were finished, Sebastian kissed her brow.

"I thought I lost you." He choked. Kierrai wiped a tear from his beautiful blue eyes.

"I know, but you can't get rid of me that easily." She joked half-heartedly. He smiled at her and kissed her lips, and she savored the taste. "Let's go. We need to finish this." She said when they finally pulled apart from each other. The group walked to a ship that would take them to the Gallows in solemn silence. When they arrived, Meridith and the templars were waiting for them.

"I assume you are ready, Champion?" she asked Hawke.

"To slaughter the entire Circle? Oh, sure." He said sarcastically. She nodded briskly, not noticing his acrimony.

"Good. You will need to give orders to your companions. Do that, and the attack may begin." She commanded. Hawke nodded went to talk to Isabela. Kierrai saw a worried look on her face as they spoke, and after a short discussion, they kissed each other passionately. Kierrai turned to Sebastian and did the same.

"I love you Sebastian." She murmured. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Kierrai. Always. We're going to be fine." He assured her. Hawke gathered everyone around him.

"I'm no Templar. I'm not sure every step leads us closer to the Maker, but I know trouble, and this is it." He began slowly. "I can't say for certain that going in there is right, but I know it's needed right now. When home is on the line, maybe that's enough." Kierrai found herself nodding in agreement. She considered Kirkwall to be a home of sorts, even if it wasn't where she was actually from.

"Champion. The attack is about to begin." Meridith interrupted. Hawke nodded to her and followed her inside the Gallows. Kierrai kissed Sebastian one last time before going in as well.

The battle was horrific. Kierrai felt awful for all of the innocent deaths she caused, but there were twice as many blood mages as there were innocent people. Most of the people who were innocent surrendered, and Ser Cullen allowed it. Kierrai was saddened at the fact that even Orsino, the First Enchanter of the Circle, gave in to a demon in the end. They now stood in the Gallows courtyard as Meredith paced back and forth.

"Look at all this." She said at their approach. "Magic is a cancer in the heart of our land, just as it was in the time of Andraste. And like her, we are left with no choice but to purify it with fire and blood." Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"Strange way to treat a sick patient." He said irritably. Meredith turned to him.

"Sometimes a limb must be amputated to save a life. Unpleasant, but necessary. And my surgery here is not yet done. I am beginning to wonder just how large your part in all this actually was. An apostate come into our city, gathering power and influence. A sudden hero of the people? How can I trust that the mighty Champion of Kirkwall is not a worse threat to this city than the Circle?" she said, insanity plain in her voice. Kierrai stepped forward angrily.

"You're seeing threats where none exist. He supported you, Meredith! He took your side against his own kind to keep the city safe from harm, do not overlook that fact in your insane paranoia." She snapped. Meredith looked at her with disdain.

"You are no better, Theirin. You and your brother are weak and under the power of these worthless mages. You can believe me when I say that Ferelden will be next." She hissed back. Kierrai was slightly surprised at the woman's knowledge of her heritage, but she let it slide. The crazed woman turned back to Hawke. "The people of Kirkwall will mourn your loss, but I will tell them you died battling mages. A righteous cause." She threatened. Knight-Captain Cullen looked at her in anger.

"Knight-Commander, I thought we intended to arrest the Champion." He reminded her. Kierrai looked at the man. He had been decent to them over the years, and she knew that he only wanted peace.

"You will do as I command, Cullen." Meredith ordered. The man bravely shook his head.

"No. I defended you when Thrask started whispering you were mad, but this is too far." He protested. Kierrai saw Meredith snap. The mad woman drew her blade and pointed it at Cullen's throat.

"I will not allow insubordination! We must stay true to our path!" she howled. There was something familiar about the weapon, but Kierrai couldn't quite place it. Varric gasped.

"Andraste's dimpled butt cheeks." He whispered. Meredith turned her gaze on them.

"You recognize it, do you not? Pure lyrium, taken from the Deep Roads. The dwarf charged a great deal for his prize." She crooned, stroking the blade lovingly.

"It seems a lot more sword-like than I remember." Hawke said sardonically. Kierrai snorted.

"All of you, I want him dead!" the crazed commander ordered. Cullen stepped forward.

"Enough. This is not what the order stands for. Knight-Commander, step down. I relieve you of your command." He ordered. Meredith turned to him with a gleam in her eye.

"My own Knight-Captain falls prey to the influence of blood magic! You all have! You're all weak, allowing the mages to control your minds, to turn you against me!" she yelled. Kierrai felt Sebastian move in front of her protectively at the woman's outburst. "But I don't need any of you! I will protect this city myself!" she shouted, pointing her sword at Hawke's throat. Isabela stepped in front of her lover.

"You'll have to go through me." She hissed.

"And me." Cullen said, joining their side.

"I'll have both your heads!" Meredith cried. Varric shook his head.

"She's lost it. Just like Bartrand." He said. Meredith flipped her sword around and slammed it into the ground, causing a red glow to emanate from it.

"Blessed are those who stand against the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter!" she shouted. Sebastian shook his head at her blasphemous prayer as Kierrai drew her daggers.

The group surrounded Meredith, attacking her with all of their talents. Magic, arrows, stealth, and shield blows beat the woman down slowly. Her lyrium blade gave her more power than any human, and Kierrai was beginning to think that she was almost as difficult as fighting the Archdemon. After a time, she backed away, her eyes glowing blood red with the corrupt power of her sword.

"Maker, your servant begs you for the strength to defeat this evil!" she cried. She jumped onto a high platform and used her weapon to make the giant statues of the Gallows come alive. Kierrai groaned as the battle began again.

"Maker protect us." She murmured. The statues were relatively easy to fight as long as they avoided their weapons. The mages took them out with little trouble and Meredith joined the battle again. After she was severely wounded, she awakened more statues. The mages and archers focused on the statues, while those with melee weapons stayed with Meredith. The Templar was distracted by Isabela, which gave Kierrai an idea. She waited until the commander's back was turned and she hurled one of her onyx daggers at her with all her might. As usual, she hit her mark square in the back, and Meredith collapsed to her knees.

"I will not be defeated! Maker aid your humble servant!" she roared, slamming her sword against the ground. The weapon exploded, and Meredith screamed in horror. Kierrai watched as the commander's body began to glow with the same red hues as the sword, and ghostly black smoke shot out of her mouth and eyes. The woman slowly began turning to stone, and they knew they had won their battle. When she was completely crystallized, Kierrai approached her in an attempt to remove her dagger. Unfortunately, it was destroyed along with Meredith. Sebastian fought the urge to laugh at her frustrated expression.

"Damn. I've never found daggers as good as these, and now I lost one of them. What in the bloody hell am I supposed to do now?" she muttered angrily. Suddenly, the remaining templars surrounded their group. Hawke looked around worriedly, and Kierrai glared at any who tried to come too close. Cullen approached them, and there was a silent standoff between the leaders of the two groups. To her surprised, Cullen got down on one knee and bowed to Hawke, causing the rest of the templars to follow suit. Hawke looked around for a moment before turning and gesturing for the rest of them to follow. They fled the Gallows, never turning back. They all ended up at Hawke's estate, but they knew that everyone would have to go their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N: **One chapter left you guys! I want to thank all of you for reading and encouraging me to keep writing! This has been so amazing!


	16. Chapter 16

Their friend and leader studied all of them for a long time.

"I think we all know that this is goodbye, at least for a time. I cannot stay here, not after what happened today. I honestly don't know where I will be going, but know that I will miss you all." He said quietly. Isabela scoffed.

"If you think you're going anywhere without me, sweet thing, you are sorely mistaken." She said, taking his hand fondly. He smiled at her.

"Isabela, your being by my side was implied." He murmured. She grinned at him. Merrill pushed her way to the front of the group.

"Wait a moment. What about me? You're…you're the only clan I have left. You are my Keeper, Hawke, you can't just leave." She stammered in her sweet, naïve voice. Isabela smiled at her.

"You can come with us, Kitten. It _is_ my ship we'll be taking after all. Any of you can come along, it'll be like a party, only at this party, _I_ am in charge." The pirate said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"I don't want to endanger any of you, but I suppose she's right. If you want to come with us, feel free. We will understand if you can't, however." Hawke agreed. Kierrai sighed, knowing she would have to stay behind. Revin heard the sound and smiled softly at her. She returned the grin and walked over to embrace him.

"Stay safe, my friend. If you ever need any help, you'll find us in Starkhaven. Actually, if you're ever in Ferelden, don't be afraid to go to my brother. I'm sure he would assist you." She said against his broad chest. He chuckled quietly.

"Thank you, Kierrai. Stay safe, and take care of the bairn." He said, mimicking Sebastian's accent at the end. She giggled and pulled away. In the end, only Hawke, Isabela, and Merrill were going to travel together. They left the estate quickly, not wanting attention from Templars or citizens of Kirkwall. Sebastian took Kierrai's hand and they were about to follow everyone else when a gauntleted hand stopped them. They turned to see Fenris, obviously wanting to say something to them.

"Yes, Fenris?" Kierrai asked, absentmindedly rubbing her hand on her stomach. Fenris looked back and forth between the couple.

"I have a request, if you will allow me." He said awkwardly. Kierrai raised an eyebrow, but Sebastian nodded in encouragement.

"Of course, friend. What would you have of us?" he asked. The elf sighed.

"I wish to join you when you travel to Starkhaven. If at all possible, I would wish to be a bodyguard of sorts." He finally requested. Kierrai felt the corner of her mouth twist in amusement.

"And what makes you think our bodies need guarding?" she asked wryly. Fenris stared at her with an expression of pure seriousness.

"After what happened today, I didn't think you would have to ask. Kierrai, when I thought you had died…it affected me. I have never had friends before coming here, and the thought of losing you was too much to bear. I want to make sure both of you are safe from harm." He elucidated. Kierrai was touched. She had no idea that this silent, brooding elf cared for her so much. She embraced him.

"Of course you can come with us." She said. "Thank you." She added as she pulled away. Fenris nodded briskly and left the estate. She turned to her husband with a frown on her face.

"What is it, love?" he asked quietly. She sighed.

"I don't know what will be left of our home. Besides, I don't know if I can walk by the Chantry after today." She confessed, tears forming in her large brown eyes. He rested his forehead against hers.

"We will stay here until preparations can be made to leave, then. I'm certain Hawke wouldn't mind." He comforted. She pulled away and nodded before walking over to stare into the dying embers of the fireplace. She felt his arms slip around her waist and she leaned back against him. "Kierrai." He whispered after a while. She turned her head to face him, seeing tears in his eyes.

"Sebastian?" she asked worriedly. He took a deep breath before speaking. She could tell that whatever he had to say was important, so she put all of her focus on him.

"Kierrai, when I thought you…you died, today, I was convinced that I would not be able to go on without you. The pain that I felt…No, pain is inadequate. The agony that I felt was unbearable. I knew that I would throw myself into the coming battle recklessly, just so that I would be able to see you once more." He said, choking on his words emotionally. "Never leave me, Kierrai. From now on, anywhere we go, we go together, no matter what." He promised. She nodded enthusiastically.

"I can't begin to imagine how you felt, Sebastian, and I never want you to feel like that again, nor do I wish to feel it myself. Together, always." She agreed. He kissed her, and it was one of the most passionate kisses they had ever shared. She could feel the pain, passion, and love that exuded from him as the kiss deepened. They lost themselves in each other that night, trying to wash away the pain with their love.

Kierrai awakened the next morning on the floor in front of the fireplace, wrapped in her husband's muscular arms. She looked at his sleeping face and smiled softly before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead and turning to put on her clothes. He awakened as she dressed, and he quickly did the same. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Kierrai raised an eyebrow, but went to answer it anyway. She could feel Sebastian behind her as she cracked the door open. Knight-Commander Cullen and a group of Templars stood on the doorstep.

"Yes?" she questioned hesitantly. Cullen sighed when he saw her.

"I suppose Hawke is not here, is he?" he asked. She shook her head.

"He is long gone. Don't bother looking for him." She answered, the threat obvious in her tone. Cullen frowned.

"I do not wish for him to come to harm. Actually, I wanted to find you as well, Kierrai. I have a proposition for you." He explained. She raised a dark eyebrow at him and glanced back at Sebastian.

"What would that be?" she asked cautiously. Cullen cleared his throat before he answered.

"You are the sister to the King of Ferelden, correct?" he said, more of a statement than a question. She rolled her brown eyes.

"Well that got around quickly, didn't it?" she answered sarcastically. Cullen nodded briskly.

"Anyway, as a Theirin, we know that you have had political training of the highest degree. As acting Knight-Commander, I offer you the position of Viscountess. You should be the one to rule Kirkwall and get her out of this mess." He revealed. Kierrai blinked at him.

"You want me to rule Kirkwall? Me? Why? I mean, other than the fact that I am trained in such matters." She asked in shock. She felt Sebastian's comforting hand slip around her waist.

"Well, for starters, you are the one who killed Anders, correct?" Cullen asked. She flinched.

"Yes, well, I've been trying to forget about that." She grumbled.

"Also, you are a friend of the Champion, and you are just as well-known as he. You are also loved by the people of Kirkwall, no matter what class they come from. You have ties to both Ferelden and Starkhaven, so you would be a powerful and well-loved ruler, and I think you should accept the position." The Templar explained. She closed her eyes in thought.

"I will have to think about it. Give me some time." She told him, closing the door in his face without waiting for a response. She turned and rested her head against Sebastian's chest. He stroked her hair.

"What are you thinking?" he murmured. She sighed.

"Why does everyone want me to be in charge of everything?" she asked wistfully. He chuckled.

"Because you'd be good at it, love. You are kind and fair, and as he said, you are well loved." He repeated. She groaned.

"If I was to take the position that would take me away from you. We promised that we would not be apart again." She pointed out. He nodded in understanding.

"That is true. I will not leave your side, but nor can I abandon my home. While you would be a good choice, I don't think you should take the position." He admitted. She smiled softly at him.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Besides, I am with child, and if I were in charge of a city I am certain my hormones would be ruling my decisions." She said cheerfully.

"Kirkwall does need a strong ruler, however." Sebastian told her. She nodded and, as an idea popped into her head, smiled widely.

"I have the perfect idea." She said.

* * *

"Me? Why would you suggest me to be Viscountess?" Aveline repeated in shock. Kierrai grinned at her.

"You are Captain of the Guard. You are well known, and you have a very positive reputation among the people. The native Kirkwallers love you because you keep the streets safe, and any Ferelden refugee knows where you came from, so they will also see you as an ally. Plus, you would have my brother's support as well as Sebastian's. It is the perfect plan." She explained. The red-head closed her eyes.

"Who would take my position as Guard Captain?" she asked. Kierrai laughed.

"Donnic, of course." She stated. Aveline sighed.

"If Cullen agrees with this, I will accept the position." She said resignedly. Kierrai turned to Cullen with a wide smile. He shrugged.

"You are as good a candidate as any, Aveline. Will you be our Viscountess?" he asked. Aveline looked to Donnic, who nodded in encouragement.

"I will, ser." She agreed. Cullen gave a sharp nod.

"It is settled then. Aveline will become Viscountess of Kirkwall, and Donnic will be Captain of the Guard. What will you do, then, Kierrai? Are you staying in Kirkwall?" he questioned. She squeezed Sebastian's hand and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, ser. My husband and I have a province to reclaim." She said fondly. Cullen nodded sadly.

"You will be missed, my lady. I wish you both well on your journeys." He said, bowing out of the room. Kierrai smiled.

"Shall we fetch Fenris and be off?" she asked. Sebastian smiled back at her.

"Certainly love. We have a lot of work to do." He answered. She kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"As long as I am by your side, I am excited for this new adventure." She said as he took her hand. She knew that their adventure was just beginning.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's it...for now! Don't worry, guys, I won't leave you hanging for too long, I hope. I plan to continue telling Kierrai's tale for as long as I can! Thank you all for reading! I love you all :)


End file.
